


Стажеры. Как создается будущее

by m_87, Override_fiction



Series: Стажеры [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Harley is a little shit (so as Peter), Science Bros, Smart Kids, T'Challa & Shuri mentioned, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, blowing shit up in the name of science, no respect for safety rules
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Кто бы сказал Тони, что у него будет целая стая миньонов, он бы усомнился в душевном здоровье этого человека. Но гениальные дети опаснее гранаты без чеки, так что кто-то должен за ними присматривать.Первая часть цикла "Стажеры". Охватывает основные события 2014-2016.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9067084
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Стажеры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687375
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	1. 2014. Харли Кинер и непредвиденные обстоятельства

2014

Прошло чуть больше года с тех пор, как в гараж Харли вломился, пожалуй, самый неожиданный гость. Вломился и потребовал сандвич.

Можно было бы подумать, что Тони Старк ему приснился, если бы через пару месяцев по возвращении из школы он не обнаружил в гараже ультрасовременную мастерскую, совмещенную с небольшой химической лабораторией.

И отреставрированный до идеального состояния Мустанг.

Мустанг его, если честно, добил. Харли закрыл дверь и вернулся туда только к вечеру, наполовину уверенный, что мастерская ему привиделась.

***

Эти чуть-больше-года, прошедшие со знакомства с Механиком и апгрейда лаборатории, Харли потратил с огромной пользой, почти забив на школу в пользу мастерской, что, впрочем, на оценках сказалось только в лучшую сторону. Как будто были варианты, если у него был доступ к любым образовательным материалам, а его безумные проекты требовали огромный объем теории. Мало иметь эйдетическую память, сначала надо в нее что-то загрузить. Так что почти половину времени Харли… читал. Читал, смотрел лекции, изучал материалы, проходил тесты и засыпал головой на клавиатуре.

Однажды, после прохождения курса лекций по алгоритмам работы поисковиков, Харли задумчиво закрыл окно с предложением приобрести сертификат и откинулся в кресле, закидывая руки за голову. Не складывалось. Что-то с его компом было не так. В хорошем смысле не так — слишком уж поисковая система была умной. Единственное разумное объяснение казалось почти невероятным, но проверить стоило. В мастерской суммарно не меньше трех активных микрофонов, а подслушивать некому. Так что…

— Могу я поговорить с Механиком? — набрался Харли смелости и громко поинтересовался в пространство, не особо надеясь на успех.

— Мистер Старк в данный момент занят, — неожиданно отозвался из динамиков знакомый голос с легким британским акцентом. — Желаете что-то ему передать?

Харли в первый момент обмер, но… С абсолютно идиотской улыбкой на лице он уставился в камеру, сдерживая желание помахать или сделать что-то столь же бессмысленное. Не показалось. Его запросы и правда обрабатывались системой, знакомой с распознаванием и интерпретацией естественного языка и учитывающей его историю поиска. И компиляции лекций, слишком крутые, чтобы быть созданными простым человеком. И скорость, с которой летали его программы автоматизированного проектирования — они же просто считались в облаке на серверах СИ.

— Нет, Джарвис. Спасибо. Ты уже пофиксил тот баг? Ну, с электричеством и речевым центром.

— Да, — серьезно отозвался ИИ, пожалуй, даже слишком серьезно. — Больше никакой сомнительной клюквы в конце фраз.

Харли расхохотался, крутанувшись в кресле. Они с Тони были знакомы… сколько? День? И все же Механик сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо. Даже оставил доступ Джарвису, хотя, как теперь примерно представлял Харли, это потребовало очуметь каких ресурсов, возможно даже отдельный сервер с выделенным каналом.

— Джарвис, открой мой последний проект, — сложил Харли пальцы домиком, чувствуя себя никак не меньше, чем злобным гением с личным помощником и собственной злодейской резиденцией. Пусть вместо резиденции и был гараж.

— У вас нет доступа к данной функции, — безупречно-вежливо отбрил Джарвис. — Я готов вам помочь исключительно в рамках функционала вопросно-ответной системы. Попробуйте устройства мануального ввода.

— Обломщик, — пробурчал Харли с улыбкой и потянулся за мышкой. Пора было опробовать лабораторию на чем-то посерьезнее типовых экспериментов и тестов из учебных пособий.

***

— Сэр, поступил сигнал бедствия…

— Ебушки-воробушки, Джарвис, — Тони поднял голову от экрана и потер красные глаза. Вспомнить бы, когда он последний раз спал… Кажется, до того, как Кэп с Наташей слили в сеть всю коллективную помойку Щит и Гидры, подставив не только агентов, но и их семьи. — У меня тут по всему шарику один большой сигнал бедствия.

— Теннеси, сэр. Взрыв, — уточнил Джарвис. — Харли Кинер. Жив и, предположительно, стабилен.

— Что он натворил?

— Информация хранится на сервере, установленном в гараже мистера Кинера. Взрыв обесточил его, у меня нет доступа к локальным логам записей.

Тони скривился, как от зубной боли, и быстро, пока не потерял мысль, отметил еще несколько агентов, которые по кросс-референсам были слишком тесно связаны с Гидрой. Этих можно оставить на растерзание и даже слегка подвинуть в приоритете выдачи, а вот того агента, которого они успешно топили, следовало эвакуировать из горячей точки и подкинуть алиби, какую-нибудь программу защиты свидетелей и новую работу. И обязательно вычистить информацию о нем из сети. Щелчок пальцами подсветил личное дело зеленым.

— Джей, этот тоже на стороне света. Процентаж? Мы же молодцы, мы хорошо поработали?

— Семнадцать процентов агентов проверены и обработаны. Двадцать один процент активных агентов уничтожены или исчезли с радаров и, по косвенным признакам, были признаны уничтоженными.

— Блядь, — Тони запустил пальцы в волосы, с отчаянием гладя на график. — Не успеваю, я нихрена не успеваю. Где вертолет?

— Какой вертолет, сэр? — аккуратно уточнил Джарвис.

— Что, мощностей не хватает? — сочувственно уточнил Тони, поднимаясь и едва не падая от усталости. — Тенесси. Тот пацан, Кинер. Харли. Где мой вертолет?

— В прошлый раз, сэр, вы были недовольны моей системой прогнозирования, — с достоинством отозвался Джарвис. — Так что в этот раз я счел необходимым уточнить.

— Ты издеваешься, Джей?! — у Тони потемнело перед глазами и так повело, что пришлось схватиться за угол стола. — Кофе. Чизбургер. Вертолет. Отчет по Теннесси. Живо! И не прекращай анализ Щита. В смысле, Гидры. Пусть будет Щидра, все равно они никогда не были отдельными организациями!

— До прибытия вертолета осталось шесть с половиной минут. Кофеварка активирована. Чизбургеры прямо в вертолет доставит квадрокоптер на вылете из города. У мистера Кинера в мастерской произошел взрыв, по предварительным данным пострадала верхняя часть тела. В данный момент активных камер нет, но датчики старкфона регистрируют дыхание. Я взял на себя смелость вызвать скорую помощь и оповестить миссис Кинер. Анализ Щидры продолжается в штатном режиме.

— Блядь. Блядь! Как же все не вовремя. Будь проклят Роджерс. И Романова. Это точно была ее идея!

Тони саданул по столу кулаком и зашипел от боли.

— Еще два агента исчезли с радаров. Готовность кофе — пять секунд.

— Эвакуированы? — Тони потер висок, вглядываясь в кофеварку. — Что там с Харли?

— Мертвы, — поправил Джарвис. — Мне жаль, сэр. Уточняю. Скорая прибыла на адрес мистера Кинера. Судя по их разговорам… Микрофон старкфона слишком пострадал при взрыве, взламываю телефоны парамедиков. Переломы рук, которыми он закрылся от взрыва. Подозрение на сотрясение. Угрозы жизни нет. Все еще желаете туда лететь?

— Глупый вопрос. Еще кофе. И… Разрешаю экспроприировать серверы СИ под анализ файлопомойки. Оставь необходимый для работы минимум, кому нужны мощности — отправить домой в оплачиваемый отпуск до окончания расчетов.

— Выполняю, сэр. По предварительным оценкам это вам обойдется в два и три десятых миллиона. Также позволю себе отметить, что вы не спали уже больше 83 часов.

С легким отупением Тони уставился в хромированный щиток кофеварки, которая с жужжанием наполняла второй кофейник. Видок не очень, Пеппер бы убила за такое количество лопнувших в глазах сосудов. Он потер лицо и обернулся на голограммы. Больше трех дней он распутывал тот клубок, в который сплелись Гидра и Щит, вычищая из сети опасную информацию, сортируя агентов и пытаясь хоть как-то смягчить последствия. Наташа успела выступить в ООН, тем самым в последний момент выдергивая себя и Стива с линии огня. Тони им если и помог, то самую малость. Что, впрочем, не меняло того, что он собирался серьезно с этими двумя поговорить о командной работе, планировании и умении просчитывать импульсивные порывы, особенно если эти порывы требуют подставить под удар тысячи агентов и десятки тысяч связанных с ними лиц, в том числе невиновных — информаторов, свидетелей и семьи.

Не мог Харли выбрать менее сложное и загруженное время. Светлая голова, учился с такой скоростью, что Тони только и оставалось, что с помощью Джарвиса иногда незаметно подкидывать ссылки и материалы по особо перспективным темам.

Теперь этот мальчишка умудрился организовать взрыв в собственной мастерской, так что приоритет разбора хвостов Щидры немного упал в глазах Тони.

Одно непонятно — как и на чем Харли подорвался?

***

Когда Харли решил, что пора попробовать что-то посерьезнее, он не ожидал, что последствия будут такими… взрывными.

Самым страшным было осознание за доли секунды до взрыва — когда уже никак не предотвратить, только смотреть во внезапно бесконечно растянувшемся времени, как баллон водорода, против всех приготовлений, упорно подтравливает рядом с неудачным экземпляром нитроцеллюлозы, — он в последний момент узнал разводы от пропитки, — на котором сестренка ему нарисовала машину. Неожиданно узнаваемые обводы Форд Мустанга. На нитроцеллюлозе, которая оказалась неудачной для фокусов, но достаточно удачной, чтобы все же воспламениться от разогревшегося в процессе эксперимента идеально-изолированного блока питания рядом.

Харли защитил себя от искр и электрических пробоев. От сестры? Нет. А она, похоже, решила порадовать братика и оставить ему рисунок. И случайно задела шланг высокого давления, оттуда и подтравливало. Идиотская цепочка случайностей…

Бумага начала темнеть и время замерло, как будто попало в эпоксидку, потянулось медленно, и Харли неожиданно ясно понял, что сейчас-то он и умрет. Но руки против воли взлетели к лицу за миллисекунды до того, как рисунок вспыхнул, а ногой он успел с силой толкнуть баллон с водородом подальше от стола, чтобы на выдергивании шланга сработал защитный клапан.

Взрывная волна разнесла химическую лабораторию и выбила окна и двери. Грохнуло так, что Харли отшвырнуло на пол. В голове остался только глухой звон, а руки и затылок буквально взорвались болью. К горлу подкатила рвота, в носу было мокро от крови, глаза не открывались. Предпоследней мыслью было то, что со временем самовоспламенения рисунка повезло. На пару минут позже, и сила взрыва была бы на несколько порядков выше. Последней — если взрыв был такой слабый, то он точно что-то неправильно посчитал.

***

Тони пытался бороться со сном в вертолете, но сочетание еды, горячего кофе и недосыпа, помноженные на то, что Джарвис точно бессовестно врубил бинауральные ритмы на частоте около восьми герц, его успешно вырубили.

— Я собирался поработать, — зевнул он, когда Джарвис его разбудил за три минуты до того, как вертолет мягко приземлился на крышу больницы. — А ты… Предатель. С Харли что?

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Должен отметить, что в настоящий момент ваше участие в алгоритмах разбора базы данных не требуется. Мистер Кинер стабилен, его перевели из палаты интенсивной терапии. Также я взял на себя смелость дать вам поспать перед общением с миссис Кинер.

— Миссис… Кинер? — Тони потер глаза и схватил из-под сидения пакет с запасным костюмом, который не раз его выручал перед переговорами, на которые приходилось порой срываться прямо из мастерской. Прямо как сейчас. — Джарвис, докопайся до юристов. Вопрос по части ювенальной юстиции и трудового права. Как я могу оформить стажером пацана, которому… Кстати, сколько ему?

— Одиннадцать, сэр.

Тони замер на секунду, сжимая в пальцах пряжку ремня и уставившись в пространство. Это дежавю, эти воспоминания. То, к чему он бы предпочел никогда не возвращаться. Но еще меньше ему бы хотелось видеть, как через это проходит другой ребенок.

Первый взрыв он сам устроил в пять, за что был наказан запретом появляться в лабораториях и мастерских почти на месяц. Через год он уронил лазерный резак и испортил полы, из-за чего пришлось закрывать мастерскую на ремонт. О, отец был недоволен. Не тем, что ребенок чуть не отрезал себе ногу, а потерями времени из-за простоя. Все детство дома и в школах-интернатах ему пытались втыкать палки в колеса. Сейчас Тони понимал — то, что ему не отбило тягу к изобретательству, было чудом. Не благодаря, а вопреки всему. Он строил, и был за это наказан. Он изобретал, и был за это наказан. Он ошибался, и за это наказания прилетали настолько серьезные, что еще неделями идея взять в руки отвертку была отвратительна.

Он прорвался. Харли, возможно, тоже прорвется. Но если Тони сможет ему помочь, то, возможно, из мальчишки вырастет кто-то гораздо смелее и изобретательнее его самого. Если ростки интереса и любознательности не купировать, а наоборот — направить и взрастить, то однажды мир станет немного лучше. По крайней мере, самому Тони хотелось в это верить.

Миру нужны светлые головы. Эпоха кулаков прошла и теперь должна остаться в прошлом. Пора было потянуться к звездам и вознести на пьедестал интеллект, сверзнув оттуда право сильного. Пора было человечеству научиться слушать и договариваться, вместо того, чтобы доносить свое мнение физической расправой с несогласным.

Это может сделать только следующее поколение. Поколение, которое им предстояло вырастить. Создать из миллиардов вариантов будущего именно тот, в котором хочется жить.

— Джей, плевать на деньги, любые суммы приемлемы. Но если разговор пойдет плохо, то к его окончанию у меня должны быть наготове документы на опекунство, или как там оно называется.

— Да, сэр, — с мягкой интонацией отозвался Джарвис. — Поправьте рубашку и воспользуйтесь желтыми очками из второго отделения. И позвольте пожелать вам удачи.

— Да уж, она мне понадобится, — выдохнул Тони, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало и выпрыгивая из вертолета на крышу больницы.

***

— Сэр, он проснулся.

— Ага. Результаты по Щидре сохрани. Процентаж?

— Сорок шесть против сорока двух.

— Отлично поработали. Ха-а-арли, эй. Гном, не время спать.

В уши вкручивался надоедливый шепот. Харли поморщился и попытался повернуть голову, чтобы спрятаться под подушку.

— Давай, шкет. Подъем, — сказал Тони уже обычным голосом. — Хватит спать, пока я тут от любопытства не скончался.

— Механик?! — Харли распахнул глаза и подорвался на кровати как ужаленный, о чем тут же пожалел, свалившись с болезненным поскуливанием обратно на подушки. — Что ты делаешь в… в… Хм. В моей комнате?

— Тебя жду. Уже почти сутки отсыпаешься, — Тони потянулся в кресле, которое миссис Кинер помогла перенести в комнату сына, чтобы Старк хоть как-то отдохнул. На столике рядом стояла пустая тарелка и две кружки из-под кофе. — Вот скажи мне, мелкий, кто вообще ставит на сервер систему защиты, которая на второй же неудачной попытке взлома вытирает вообще всю информацию?

Харли в священном ужасе уставился на Тони. Разбитая бровь уже подживала, но легкая отечность еще осталась. Что, впрочем, не делало лицо менее выразительным. Казалось, даже темно-русая охапка волос возмущенно шевелится.

— Ты снес все мои наработки?!

— Поправка, — поднял Тони палец в воздух. — Я остановился в одном шаге от того, чтобы снести наработки. И заранее стянул образ в облако, чтобы ломать копию. Это отличает умных людей. У нас всегда есть план. А у тебя он был, когда ты… Кстати, что именно ты делал, что так рвануло?

Под выразительным прищуром Харли стушевался и сложил губы бантиком, явно не желая отвечать. Но молчание затягивалось, а у Тони было больше опыта в удерживании выражения лица, так что в итоге Харли раскололся.

— Синтезировать хотел. Ну, топливо. Это была случайность, я просто рисунок сестры поздно увидел, а нитроцеллюлоза с водородом плохо сочетаются, вот и…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Водород. Топливо. Ты его пытался перегнать в жидкую фазу?

Харли слегка побледнел, понимая, что сейчас ему влетит, и за дело. Когда он выбирал проект, то не просто так прятал данные от бдительного ока Джарвиса. Он понимал и опасность, и возможные последствия, и даже некоторую наивность своей идеи. Но очень уж хотелось и себе доказать, что может что-то посложнее университетской программы синтеза полимеров с заданными свойствами, и удивить Механика. Естественно, потом, если проект удастся. А если нет, то удалить любые упоминания о своем провале.

— Нет, — Харли скуксился, из-за чего сразу стал выглядеть на свой возраст, и заставил губы задрожать. Теперь бы еще слезу выдавить… — В планах был металлический водород.

— Что?! — подскочил с места Тони, но вместо того, чтобы нависнуть над пристыженно сжавшимся мальчишкой, заметался по комнате, пытаясь скинуть резкий всплеск адреналина через движение. — Ты… Ты чем вообще думал? Ты понимаешь хоть, как это было опасно? Не только для тебя, для всего города, черт возьми!

Он резко остановился в изножье кровати и обличающе ткнул пальцем в сторону Харли.

— Прости, — пискнул тот, зарываясь поглубже в одеяло.

— О, не пытайся мне тут «прости», — погрозил все тем же пальцем Тони. — Хотя… стоп. Там же такое давление, создать которое в твоей мастерской невозможно, я точно знаю! И как ты решил проблему криогена?

— Нельзя было, — поправил тонким голосом Харли, высунувшись из-под одеяла и преданно уставившись на Тони огромными щенячьими глазами. — Но у меня была вакуумная камера. Я посчитал, давление держит! Ну, должна держать.

— Прекрати это немедленно, — возмутился в ответ Тони. — Не заставляй меня думать о тебе еще хуже. Как там… Мы связаны, да? Так что давай-ка по существу.

Мгновенно убрав с лица выражение наивного ребенка, Харли вздохнул и поерзал, морщась от боли во всем теле.

— Для метастабильной фазы металлического водорода мне был нужен лазер, — сознался он под медленно расширяющимися глазами Тони. — Ну, чтобы дать вспышку. Наверное, я не уверен, потому что это теория. Но это когда-нибудь потом, сейчас мне с чистым водородом работать было не очень. Так что я пока собирался себе создать немного полигидрида лития. Для тестов.

— Литий на шесть водорода? — Тони задумался на секунду. — Идея хороша, хотя моносилан стабильнее.

— Моносилан? На кремнии?

— Ага. У него… Слушай, погоди-ка, что ты там говорил про подтравливание? И нитроцеллюлозу?

— Эй, это было непредвиденное обстоятельство! Зато я отлично заизолировал всю проводку.

— Вот уж и правда, дуракам везет. Как у тебя вообще рядом с баллоном оказалась… Стоп. Я тут, вообще-то, тебе нотации читать собрался. И почитать логи записей. Ты ведь все записывал? Потому что если нет записей, то это…

— Не наука, — подхватил Харли. — Конечно записывал. Дай телефон, я пароль вобью.

— Не вобьешь. На руки посмотри. Гипс снимут через пару-тройку недель. Так что диктуй пароль, стажер. А потом я поеду в башню, подготовлю тебе комнату. Если тебя бросить на диван в лаборатории, то миссис Кинер мне голову снимет.

Харли наконец оторвал взгляд от гипса на обеих руках и с ужасом посмотрел на Тони.

— Механик, ты говорил с моей мамой?

— О да. Кто, думаешь, подписал документы на стажировку?


	2. 2015-1. Двенадцать процентов стажера

Первая встреча Пеппер и Харли прошла тише, чем ожидал Тони. Особенно учитывая, что застала она их в лаборатории, куда посторонних Тони категорически не пускал — даже из Мстителей доступ имел только Беннер, а остальных Джарвис вежливо отшивал и разворачивал, особо ретивых припугивая пробегающими по двери электрическими разрядами.

Честно говоря, Тони ожидал, что Пеппер при виде незнакомого ребенка, как минимум, потребует объяснений. Вместо этого она посмотрела на Харли, медленно перевела взгляд на Тони, снова на Харли. А потом так же молча выдернула у не рискнувшего даже пискнуть мальчишки несколько волосков, развернулась и вышла.

— Кажется, мисс Поттс решила, что я твой, — первым отмер Харли, снимая защитные очки и опасливо оборачиваясь на Тони. — Механик, а Механик… Почему-то я ее побаиваюсь. Это нормально? Хотя мы даже толком не знакомы.

— Поверь, мелкий. Я ее знаю уже больше десяти лет, а боюсь порой как в первый день, когда она пообещала меня кастрировать, а потом заставила поставить больше сотни подписей.

Харли с уважением бросил взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылась мисс Поттс.

***

Вторая встреча произошла в следующий приезд Харли. Учитывая наличие свободного времени, выбирался в башню он почти еженедельно.

— А учитель химии — придурок, — Харли налег всем своим небольшим весом на поворотный ключ, потом осмотрелся в поисках рычага и, удлинив ручку куском трубы, свернул головку приварившегося болта. — Да блин! И что теперь делать?

— Не знаю, — пропыхтел из-под мотоцикла Тони. — Я в свое время взорвал лабораторию, только чтобы доказать, что химик ошибся в формуле. Расчетам он верить отказался, так что я просто провел реакцию. Меня попытались исключить.

Харли слушал с приоткрытым ртом, но потом тряхнул головой.

— Да нет! Я тут немного того, — он на протянутой ладони показал отломанную головку болта. — Сорвал. Рычаг оказался хорошим.

— Что сорвал? — Тони на секунду высунулся из-под мотоцикла Кэпа, оглядел сунутый под нос кусок болта и нырнул обратно. — А, это нормально. Экстрактор возьми потом. Все равно рассверливаться, так хоть быстрее будет. И сначала остальные гайковертом выкрути, им надежнее.

— Блин, точно! — Харли хлопнул себя по лбу, оставив пятно машинного масла. — Ща все будет. Вот, а химик у нас тоже, как ляпнет что-нибудь, так хоть стой, хоть падай. И поправлять нельзя, сразу валить начинает. Уже думаю его в кислоте утопить.

Тони буркнул что-то утвердительное, со звоном отшвырнул какую-то деталь и по локоть сунул руку между топливным баком и двигателем.

— Тони Старк, мне послышалось, или ты только что одобрил желание ребенка утопить учителя в кислоте?

— Пеппер?! — Тони дернулся, но рука, под хитрым углом засунутая в мотоцикл, заставила его остаться на месте. — Какая кислота? Ничего не слышал!

— Молодой человек хочет повторить свои слова? — Пеппер выразительно посмотрела на Харли, который вцепился в гайковерт, как будто тот мог его защитить от праведного гнева недовольной мисс Поттс.

— Ну, может не утопить. Он просто глупый. Почему глупым людям разрешают работать в школе?

— Харли, заткнись! — страдальчески прошипел Тони. — Не усугубляй, нам и так конец. И людей нельзя убивать за глупость.

— А если очень-очень хочется? И я не убивать, а так, проучить немного…

Пеппер вздохнула и потерла переносицу. Ее бежевый костюм на фоне мастерской, казалось, слабо светился своей безукоризненной чистотой.

— А ведь я два раза сделала генетический тест, — бросила она в пространство. — Почему мне хочется сделать его третий раз? Ладно. Тони, мне нужно твое мнение примерно по семидесяти пяти вопросам, потом надо подписать документы.

— Я зачем тебя сделал гендиром? — возмутился Тони, медленно вытягивая руку из внутренностей мотоцикла. — Харли, у тебя запястья тоньше, закончи за меня. И… Пеппер, какие вообще вопросы, если я тебе дал карт-бланш!

— Ты пропустил последние четыре совета директоров, — опасно прищурилась Пеппер, прицеливаясь, как бы половчее схватить за шиворот Тони, который медленно отступал в сторону запасного выхода. — И ты все еще глава НИОКР, так что изволь отрабатывать зарплату. У нас на носу презентация нового старкфона, а мы даже не можем выпустить пресс-релиз, потому что кто-то так и не подтвердил емкость батареи!

— Ладно, ладно! Харли, как закончишь — откати мотоцикл в грузовой лифт. Только не забудь проверить рычажную вилку, вечно Стив силу не рассчитывает. Джей, Кэпу тогда скажешь, чтобы из лифта на нулевом этаже своего железного коня забрал.

— Вот и молодец, — Пеппер ловко подцепила под руку смирившегося Тони и обернулась. — Харли, я сегодня вечером дома, в восемь ужин на нашем этаже. Приходи, познакомимся. Должна же я знать, кто занимает в этой компании четвертую по уровню доступа должность.

— Вау! Обязательно, мисс Поттс!

— Называй меня просто Пеппер. Идем, Тони.

Харли смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, все еще отчаянно прижимая к себе гайковерт.

— Джарвис? Кажется, я влюбился.

— Это распространенная реакция на мисс Поттс. Прошу вас учесть, что вам еще рано уводить у своего наставника женщину.

— Черт! Ну почему мне всего двенадцать?

***

К огромному ужасу Тони, Пеппер и Харли поладили. И не просто поладили: у Харли начали появляться интонации «мисс-Поттс-тобой-недовольна».

— Механик, какая это кружка кофе?

— Механик, Пеппер тебе оставила документы на верстаке.

— Механик, тебе просили передать, что кто-то из ЩИТа опять пытался вломиться на жилые этажи.

Коварный план был коварен до ужаса. По мнению Тони, Харли превратился в маленького фаната мисс Поттс только потому что не понимал, насколько ужасающе нудна ее работа. Ведь, в конце-то концов, не просто так Тони в свое время передал ей должность гендира. Свой коварный план он так блестяще привел в исполнение, что никто ничего даже не заподозрил. И через месяц Харли, дрожа от нетерпения, летел на еженедельную стажировку не в Нью-Йорк, а в Калифорнию, в головной офис СтаркИндастриз.

Редкий случай, когда в вертолете Харли не докапывался до автопилота и не использовал отключенную панель управления в качестве продвинутого симулятора. Ему просто не сиделось, постоянно хотелось поправить обычно взъерошенные волосы и проверить, как сидит полуофициальный костюм. В пиджаке было странно — что в мастерской, что в школе он ходил в растянутых свитерах и футболках, которые были на зависть любому дизайнеру расписаны всей той химией, к которой он имел доступ.

Он официально был личным стажером Старка. Но в этот раз у него была полевая практика в качестве личного стажера восхитительной, божественной и гениальной Пеппер.

У головного офиса СтаркИндастриз была своя взлетно-посадочная полоса. А взлетно-посадочная полоса — это намного круче, чем вертолетная площадка на башне. И вокруг рассекали на сигвеях, а над головой проносились посыльные дроны. Еще из вертолета Харли заприметил гигантские ангары, судя по всему — со сборочными линиями и складами.

Круче. Просто. Некуда.

— Мистер Кинер? — охранник в костюме, очках и с наушником выглядел так, как будто он вышел из какого-то фильма про телохранителей. — Я провожу вас к мисс Поттс.

Харли медленно выдохнул и вздернул подбородок. Сегодня он — личный стажер мисс Вирджинии Пеппер Поттс. Он уже второй после нее по крутости в этом комплексе. И он не может ее подвести.

Когда Тони задумывал коварный план, он не ожидал, что этот план не только провалится, но и выйдет боком ему самому. Из лабораторий, где они с Беннером продуктивно провели около двенадцати часов, Тони выполз под вечер. Прихватил на кухне коробку сока и пошел в гостиную, откуда доносился заманчивый запах пиццы.

— Тогда легитимность запроса можно поставить под вопрос, — донесся до него голос Харли. — А это даст возможность отложить судебное разбирательство…

— Тони! — Пеппер отсалютовала бокалом, а сидящий рядом Харли расплылся в улыбке. — Мы привезли из Калифорнии пиццу.

— Спасители мои!

С жадным урчанием Тони впился в еще теплый кусок пиццы зубами. Пеппер, в домашней одежде и с босыми ногами, смотрела с умилением… на Харли. Да и Харли был отвратительно-доволен и только что не светился от удовольствия.

— И как? — уточнил Тони, надеясь на разочарование, но начиная смутно подозревать, что в Калифорнии что-то пошло не по его плану.

— Это было так круто! — Харли подскочил, вставая прямо на диване. — Мы провели четыре встречи, и Пеппер их просто размазала! Она такая, а можете ли вы расписать все преимущества работы с вами? Он как начнет мямлить! И я, такой, типа, серьезный, хмурюсь. Мисс Поттс, желаете проверить их финансовую благонадежность по открытым источникам? Он ка-ак позеленеет! Это было… Было… Ну вообще!

— Харли, — ласково посмотрела на него Пеппер. — Что я говорила про слова-паразиты? И слезь с дивана.

— Да, прости, — тут же спрыгнул Харли. — Я просто… У меня так много эмоций, что я затрудняюсь выразить их вербально с использованием только литературной речи.

Пеппер кивнула и приобняла Харли. Тони прищурился и медленно отложил пиццу.

— Пеппер? Пеппер! Ты что, уводишь моего стажера?

— Сейчас это мой стажер, — Пеппер взлохматила довольному Харли волосы. — Но ты нашел его, так что я готова уступить тебе… Двенадцать процентов. Да, двенадцать процентов нашего стажера.

Тони молча открыл и закрыл рот. Редкий случай, когда у него не было слов.


	3. 2015-2. Учись у меня хорошему, если найдешь чему

Знал бы Тони, чем ему аукнется когда-то вскользь брошенная фраза про химика, он бы точно тогда промолчал. Как всегда, последствия навалились в самый неподходящий момент. Харли как будто чувствовал, когда в общей суматохе его выходки останутся безнаказанными, но при этом увеличат неразбериху.

— Босс, поступил сигнал бедствия!

Как будто ему мало церебрального изнасилования и Альтрона. Альтрона — ха! — как будто пустая матрица камня могла быть злой или доброй. Он потом до последнего нуля, до последней единицы изучит логи и выяснит, чьей программой на самом деле был Альтрон, кто подсадил в камень вирус. Еще надо было разобраться с тем, как произошедшее в Йоханнесбурге отразится на котировках СтаркИндастриз. Ах да, и чертов робот-убийца, который сначала уничтожил Джарвиса, а потом… Матрица, из которой можно было бы Джарвиса восстановить, ушла Вижену, но без баз данных, так что вместо андроида-Джарвиса получилось что-то странное.

— Кто на этот раз? — душераздирающе застонав, Тони приоткрыл один глаз, все еще прижимая к голове ледяной пакет. Халк практически не сдерживался, Тор тоже не поскупился на силу, почти проломив гортань. Болело ровным слоем все.

— Харли Кинер, — неуверенно ответила Пятница. — Приоритет два, доступ альфа. Стажер, на данный момент…

— Стоп, — Тони поморщился. Пятнице до Джарвиса было расти и расти. Джарвис… — Что там, Пятница? Опять взрыв?

— Да, босс.

— И чего замолчала? Он хоть жив?

— По данным браслета-трекера он жив. Взрыв произошел в школе. Парамедики говорят о потере зрения…

— Что?! — от резкого движения шея заболела с утроенной силой. — Я немедленно туда…

— Старк? — повисла рядом голограмма с усталым лицом Наташи. — Мы нашли его. Заковия. Собирайся, вылетаем сейчас же.

Тони уставился мутным взглядом на повисшую в окне иконку окончания звонка.

— Пятница, срочно проинформируй Пеппер о произошедшем в Роуз Хилл. И загрузи в квинджет броню Mark XLV.

— Выполняю, босс. Пеппер проинформирована. Отправляю команду в блок автоматической погрузки…

— Тц-тц-тц! Тебя надо будет научить ранжировать информацию по приоритету, — Тони осторожно потрогал шею и скривился. — Мне нужно сильное обезболивающее и энергетик. И что-нибудь от головы. Выкури всех из медблока, нечего им об этом знать…

***

Пеппер разрывалась между рутинной работой по СИ, прессой и постоянным волнением за Тони. Так что, когда с ней связалась новая и пока не очень знакомая Пятница, проинформировав о произошедшем с Харли, Пеппер плюнула на все и отправилась в аэропорт, откуда на частном самолете рванула в Роуз Хилл.

— Мисс Поттс, вы не можете…

— Не вам решать, что я могу и не могу. Свяжитесь с его матерью, — отрезала она, безошибочно сворачивая в сторону отделения экстренной помощи. Шпильки звонко цокали по плитке. — И все дальнейшие вопросы к моему секретарю. Харли?

В отделении экстренной помощи кроме Харли была только одна старушка, которой накладывали гипс. Сам Харли сидел на кровати, наклонив голову, с повязкой на глазах. На знакомый голос он слепо обернулся и изобразил дрожащими губами улыбку.

— Харли Кинер, чем ты думал! Мы в тебе очень и очень разочарованы.

— Я просто провел реакцию! — закрутил Харли головой, пытаясь определить, где стоит Пеппер. — Как нам написали, так и сделал, причем с идеальной точностью! Просто наш химик идиот, вот я и воспользовался советом Тони.

— Советом. Тони, — Пеппер опасно прищурилась, и Харли, по голосу определив степень опасности, побледнел. — Я его убью.

— Пеппер, пожалуйста! Пеппер, не надо, правда! Это был не совет, просто он рассказал… Блин, я правда не хотел. Кроме меня никто не пострадал, а глаза восстановятся через несколько дней, так врач думает…

— О том, почему ты был без защитных очков, мы отдельно поговорим, — посулила Пеппер, доставая телефон, который разрывался от сообщений. — Да? Что?! Я немедленно… Нет, не успею. Свяжи меня с ним. Ах, значит просил не беспокоить? Передай ему… Ничего не передавай. Пусть он просто выживет. Опять. И… Пожалуйста, Пятница, присмотри за ним.

— Пеппер? — аккуратно уточнил через несколько минут Харли, прислушиваясь к потяжелевшему дыханию.

— Он опять это делает, — слабым голосом отозвалась Пеппер, прижав мизинец к уголку глаза, чтобы макияж не потек. — И если он выживет, то тоже получит серьезный разговор. А вот тебе он светит сегодня же, как только я отвезу тебя домой.

— В башню? — слепо поднял голову мальчишка, расцветая в улыбке.

— О, нет. К тебе домой. Миссис Кинер уже ждет. Чтобы тебе два раза не приходилось оправдываться, послушаем вместе.

Харли страдальчески застонал.

***

Когда все начали немного приходить в себя после Альтрона, хотя Тони все еще был в бешенстве из-за исчезновения Брюса, в ужасе из-за довольно глупой смерти брата той девчонки-ведьмочки, в ярости из-за происходящего в целом и снова жил без сна на кофе, как припадочный клепая фонд за фондом, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить маленький революционный осколок Югославии, Заковию, самый большой город которой вознесли к небесам, а потом взорвали и обрушили на землю, Харли уже мог различать свет. И сидеть. Впрочем, проблемы с сидением были связаны со взрывом довольно опосредованно — стоило миссис Кинер узнать, что именно устроило в школе ее гениальное чадо, она вежливо попросила Пеппер подождать в гостиной, а сама взялась за ремень.

Офтальмологи, к которым Пеппер за шкирку — буквально за шкирку! — таскала упирающегося детеныша в коротких перерывах между совещаниями, встречами и советами директоров, разводили руками, чесали затылок и очень удивлялись, мямля про невероятную скорость восстановления.

— Может, я тоже мутант? — попытался Харли как-то разрядить обстановку после очередного посещения очередного кабинета. — Как мистер Беннер! Только он хватанул гаммы, а я — химии!

Пеппер бы и рада его куда-нибудь запереть, но ослепший Харли был серьезной угрозой не только для себя, но и для всего Роуз Хилл, а может и для всего штата Теннесси, так что она предпочла большую часть времени таскать его за собой, порой просто скидывая его на Хэппи. Хэппи рад не был.

— Ты идиот, Харли, — устало отозвалась Пеппер, не отвлекаясь от телефона, по которому помогала координировать организационную работу фондов и пыталась впихнуть в два часа четыре серьезных встречи. — Но если так хочешь, то мы вполне можем тебя сдать на опыты. Какой у СтаркИндастриз за прошлый год был коэффициент окупаемости по проектам экологичных домов?

— Первый или второй? Ну, который с солнечными панелями или без?

— Без.

Харли наклонил голову на бок, вспоминая. Его непрозрачные очки с зеркальным покрытием отразили салон машины, Пеппер и улицы за окном.

— Тогда сто восемьдесят шесть с чем-то. Только там с производством проблемы были, жестко ограниченный размер партии. Выходит или медленно, или мало. Точнее не скажу, я расширенные отчеты не видел. Кстати, Тони же сегодня прилетает, да? Я могу с ним увидеться?

— Не можешь, — автоматически отозвалась Пеппер.

— А услышаться и руку пожать? — подозрительно уточнил Харли. — После того, как ты с него снимешь кожу.

— Можешь.

— Класс! Кстати, а сколько времени? Я в поворотах сбился, у тебя сейчас разве не встреча с кошельками? В смысле, с инвесторами по европейскому кластеру СИ?

— Да, правильно помнишь. Хэппи, меня отсюда надо забрать через час сорок. Хотя, лучше приезжай через час двадцать. Если все пройдет без заминок, то останется немного времени до следующей встречи, попробуем нанести визит партнерам.

— Забрать только тебя? Ты бросаешь меня? — изобразил горькую обиду Харли, хотя в очках он и не мог использовать глазки. — Своего стажера и помощника?

— Именно. Бросаю в сторону Хэппи. Присмотришь за Харли, ладно?

— Эй, Пеппер, Пеппер! Мы так не договарива… — Хэппи с отчаянием смотрел, как Пеппер вместо ответа просто подмигнула и бодро зашагала в сторону бизнес-центра. — Вот же…

Харли дождался хлопка двери, толчка, с которым машина поехала. Снял надоевшие очки, тут же болезненно прищурившись в окно.

— Мистер Хоган…

— Нет, исчадье ада, я больше не дам тебе вслепую разбирать мой телефон! И мы не поедем на Базу Мстителей. И тем более не смей ничего делать с машиной, сегодня у меня есть наручники!

— Вообще-то, я хотел попросить чизбургер.

Хэппи стер с виска каплю пота. До конца встречи и возвращения Пеппер оставался один час и двадцать семь минут.

***

— И пожалуйста, впредь делай как я говорю, а не как делаю! И вообще, учись у меня хорошему, если найдешь чему.

Харли аккуратно тряхнул коробку с китайской лапшой, на звук определяя, где лежат кусочки утятины: сверху или снизу, после чего безошибочно выцепил один палочками. Звучал Тони, на его вкус, просто ужасно. Выглядел наверняка еще хуже, чем звучал. Судя по всему, пока они с Хэппи сервировали доставленный ужин, Пеппер успела основательно пропесочить Тони за всю ситуацию с Альтроном, недобитой Щидрой, фондами и стремительным обвалом акций на бирже. Ее вопль про то, что такого падения не было со времен сворачивания производства оружия, был слышен даже в гостиной. Досталось, судя по всему, и за очередную попытку благородно и героически помереть за человечество. А еще за расширение команды в обход официальных каналов, игнорирование протоколов и пренебрежение отчетами. И пресса. Пресса жаждала крови и мечтала линчевать новую девочку-ведьмочку, но не могла дотянуться до Мстителей, так что пыталась рвать СтаркИндастриз на интервью.

В общем, Харли вел себя как и положено хорошему протеже — молча угукал, когда ему прилетело общее возмущение произошедшим, не прекращая есть. Пеппер отругала Тони, Тони сейчас ругал его, а вот ему самому ругать по цепочке будет некого, так что можно было сосредоточиться на лапше. Еще и Хэппи сразу начал жаловаться. Как будто Харли ему специально у телефона контакты питания замкнул на металлический корпус! Или локтем в печень заехал. Или отключил приборную панель у машины. Реально стыдно ему было только за кетчуп, которым он сослепу умудрился испачкать половину салона — это да, надо было быть аккуратнее.

— Угу.

— Угу-угу. Совенок, блин, — Тони отложил палочки. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что главная претензия к твоим «художествам» в первую очередь в том, что могут пострадать окружающие?

— Я все рассчитал! — вскинул Харли голову. — Если бы только у нас столы были по уровню выведены…

— Вот, об этом я и говорю. Был бы наклон в другую сторону — попало бы на кого-нибудь другого. И хватит уже отпираться. У тебя есть мозги, прими поражение с честью!

Вся сущность Харли в ответ завопила «никогда!», но он затолкал это чувство поглубже. В целом, он прекрасно понимал, что Тони прав. Когда он годом ранее замахнулся на водород, взрывом могло разнести все окрестные дома. Со всеми жильцами, кошками, собаками и цветами на подоконниках. На уроке химии мог найтись идиот, который на него посмотрит и попытается повторить с другими пропорциями. Но что же, полностью переходить на безопасные эксперименты? Те, которые уже до него десять раз провели и со всех сторон описали?

Судя по всему, тяжелое сопение Харли удовлетворило Тони, и он счел основную воспитательную работу проведенной. Оставалось отработать на предупреждение подобных ситуаций на будущее.

— В общем, когда… Когда стало понятно, что Джарвис недоступен, я распотрошил свои запасы матриц ИИ. С Пятницей ты уже знаком. Так вот, я хочу тебе дать Иокасту. Пока пусть поработает твоими глазами, а там посмотрим.

— Так значит… Я не наказан? — удивленно переспросил Харли, аккуратно нащупывая стакан с ячменным чаем.

— Точно. Молодец, что напомнил, — под хмыканье Хэппи и несчастный стон Харли, который проклинал свой длинный язык, Тони прокашлялся. — Школу заканчивай. Экстерном. Если хочешь сбежать от глупых преподов, заканчивай школу и поступай в МИТ. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, потому что твоя гениальная задница вечно находит проблемы очень-не-вовремя. И, кстати, кучу нашего времени требует.

— Эй, Механик, я все еще твой стажер!

— Ага, на двенадцать процентов, — Пеппер поперхнулась, но промолчала. — В общем, школа до твоего выпускного не доживет, так что никакой школы.

— Предположим, точные науки я хоть сейчас могу закрыть, но… Это мне что, надо махом весь курс истории прочитать? — резко приуныл Харли. — Я не хочу читать про историю, я хочу ее творить!

— Ага. Сначала натворить, а потом в это вляпаться. Короче, решай. В твоем случае в МИТ заявку лучше будет оформлять в начале календарного года. Восемь месяцев. Или год и восемь месяцев. Возраст проблемой не будет.

— А что решать, — Харли вздохнул. — Только, чур, направление я себе потом сам выберу. И не одно!

— Да без проблем. Кусай сколько сможешь, лишнее всегда можно выплюнуть. Или…

— И вам приятного аппетита, — прервал Хэппи. — Завтра во сколько большое собрание по СтаркИндастриз?

На рабочую тему диалог пошел бодрее. А Харли… Харли не мог понять, почему он сам не подумал про экстерн. Видимо, взрослые именно для того и нужны, чтобы указывать на такие очевидные вещи.

***

Еще через пару дней Харли начал различать крупные объекты, освоился с Иокастой, познакомился с Пятницей, два раза на этаже НИОКР вошел лбом в стеклянную стену, а потом посолил себе чай. Двух ИИ оказалось недостаточно, чтобы присмотреть за одним почти слепым мальчишкой. Их оправдывало только то, что это был не просто мальчишка, а Харли Кинер. Харли Кинер, который рвался в лаборатории с воплем, что глазам до полного восстановления осталось всего-ничего, а он уже сходит с ума от безделья.

В какой-то момент Пеппер решила, что пора брать все в свои руки.

— С днем рождения, Харли.

Харли с опаской взял шикарно украшенную коробку, ощупал бант.

— Но у меня ведь днюха в январе? — Пеппер в ответ медленно подняла бровь. Харли этого хоть и не увидел, но его проняло. — Ладно, день рождения, значит день рождения.

В коробке были очки. Защитные. Очень качественные, наверняка невероятно удобные и все такое, но… Харли прищурился на них, достал с таким видом, как будто это была живая гадюка, и тщательно ощупал, поднося к самым глазам.

— Мне не кажется? Мне не кажется. И куда меня система не пустит без этих очков?

— В школьный кабинет химии. В мастерские башни. В лаборатории. На этажи НИОКР, — Пеппер сделала драматическую паузу, после чего невинно добавила. — В гараж в Роуз Хилл.

Харли надулся, как мышь на крупу.

— То есть с компом мне придется сидеть в спальне, да? А как же принцип не работать там, где спишь? Пеппер, почему ты улыбаешься?

— А неважно, куда ты отнесешь ноутбук. Домашку делай в обычном режиме. Любые проекты? Только в очках. Иокаста проследит.

Харли медленно провел по лицу, потом, щурясь, посмотрел на очки, на браслет. Снова на очки.

— Я знал, что свой ИИ — это слишком круто, чтобы быть правдой без подвохов. Она мне что, будет нянькой?

— У нее есть протоколы, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Но в остальном — что воспитаешь, то и будет в итоге. Гибкая матрица, глубокая нейросеть. Может у тебя получится второй Джарв… Пятница. А может — второй ты, просто с женским голосом.

Выражение ужаса на лице Харли ее полностью удовлетворило.


	4. 2016-1. Очень загруженный год

2016

Новый год начинался с дня рождения Харли. Длинные праздничные выходные отлично справлялись с тем, чтобы было время отпраздновать все и со всеми. Но к девятому числу, когда, собственно, Харли и вступил в свои тринадцать лет, в Башне собрались самые близкие Старку люди, отдыхая от обязательных балов, встреч, аукционов и прочего благотворительного ада.

Хелен Чо, которую Тони в итоге перевез с Базы Мстителей в Башню и отдал управление биологическим кластером, успела слегка захмелеть и теперь активно жестикулировала с полупустым бокалом в руке, откровенно флиртуя с Хэппи. Роуди, закинув одну ногу на спинку кресла, а другую на подлокотник, тихо дремал. В его оправдание — он уже успел с утра пораньше потрясти броней на каком-то парадном военном смотре. Пеппер оккупировала бар с кухонным уголком, собрала вокруг себя руководителей отделений СтаркИндастриз, которые, являясь костяком компании, фактически были признаны ближним кругом и почти семьей, и обсуждала финансирование новых проектов, которые собирались разрабатывать в этом году. Зная, что ученые не особо любят говорить о деньгах, Пеппер их стратегически спаивала, собственноручно смешивая коктейли.

— Охренеть!

За прошедшие со взрыва в кабинете химии месяцы Харли полностью восстановил зрение. Более того — его легкая близорукость прошла, как будто ее и не было. И еще, судя по всему, начался какой-то дикий рывок роста, потому что Тони регулярно с неудовольствием замечал, что его стажер становился все выше и выше, угрожая уже годам к шестнадцати перерасти своего наставника.

С семьей Харли отпраздновал заранее. Годы стажировки сказывались: связи с матерью и сестрой становились все слабее. Миссис Кинер давно поняла, что не только не сможет справиться с гениальностью сына, но и ничего не сможет ему предложить — ни совета, ни поддержки, ни даже нормального присмотра. Гений и опасность всегда идут рука об руку, о чем она в итоге и заявила Старку и Поттс. Как ни крути, а матерью она была хорошей, желая своему ребенку только лучшего, пусть это и предполагало, что ребенком будут заниматься чужие люди. А с сестрой Харли сам не знал, о чем общаться. Слишком уж она была… обычная. Куклы, сказки и мода.

Так что сейчас они с Тони развалились на диване перед огромным экраном, листая YouTube и изредка прислушиваясь к Пеппер и ученым. До тех пор, пока Харли не увидел Человека-Паука.

— Серьезно. Охренеть, — Харли зарылся пальцами себе в волосы, жадно вглядываясь в скачущее видео, на котором какой-то парень в пижаме и гогглах прыгал так, как будто законы физики были не для него.

— Ага. Ты что, только сейчас про него узнал? Он уже пару недель как звезда, из каждого утюга про него можно услышать, — Тони перебрал в воздухе пальцами, сворачивая браузер и вытаскивая защищенную папку с одного из личных серверов. — Много чего из доступа удаляют, но я тут немного припас, в том числе с камер видеонаблюдения. Тебе понравится.

Харли даже сел прямо, с приоткрытым ртом уставившись в экран. На видео парень останавливал автобус, поднимал автомобили, легко шел по проводам и крутил такие сальто, что у нормального человека мозг бы размазало по черепу. А еще он стрелял липкими соплями из рук.

— Хочу! — наконец собрался он с мыслями. — Механик, я хочу его!

— Кхм. Ну, для начала, я рад, что ты определился с ориентацией, хотя и рановато. Но не мне судить. А во-вторых, он, если что, несовершеннолетний.

— Бисексуальность нормальна и естественна. И в смысле — несовершеннолетний? Кстати, я тоже несовершеннолетний, так что вполне могу… Так, мы не о том. Ты его знаешь?

Тони отхлебнул молочного коктейля — сказывался возраст, так что печень протестовала против алкоголя, до сих пор возмущаясь всем тем, что ему пришлось выпить на новогодних вечеринках. Подержал многозначительную паузу с мудрым лицом, наслаждаясь нетерпением своего протеже.

— А-а-а! Хватит тут Гендальфа изображать! — Харли потряхивало от предвкушения. — Я же вижу, ты его знаешь. Расскажи, это ты его сделал? Он мутант? Или это экстремис? Можно я с ним познакомлюсь?

— Он мутант, — в итоге сжалился Тони, когда Харли был уже готов идти за Пеппер, чтобы она помогла ему выбить информацию. — В каком лесу ты провел последний месяц? В лаборатории, вроде, нормально себя вел, а тут на тебе. Все проспал, небось даже мемы последние не знаешь.

— Последние месяцы, как ты помнишь, я читал эти ваши богомерзкие гуманитарные науки, — отбил Харли. — Чтобы успеть закончить школу и податься. Кстати, МИТ еще не ответил?

— Пока нет. Блин, мелкий, на календарь глянь — они еще все бухают. Это же МИТ!

— Ла-адно. Но только посмей спалить приемной комиссии, что я твой стажер, до того, как они меня примут! — Харли изобразил суровое лицо, на что Тони только хмыкнул. — В общем, что там с этим чуваком?

— Чувак — это кастрированный верблюд. А он, ну, паукообразное. Арахнид. Я добыл немного его крови, когда он умудрился под камерами напороться на арматуру. Если хочешь, потом дам тебе заглянуть в микроскоп. Хотя лучше с этим к Хелен, она собаку съела на генетических манипуляциях.

— Так ты его лично не знаешь, — прищурился Харли, после чего поджал губы. — Ты лузер, механик. Я бы этого акробата уже…

— Я его не знаю, а отслеживаю. И прикрываю.

— Сталкеришь? И эти люди…

— Ему пока четырнадцать, — Тони попытался дать Харли подзатыльник, от которого тот привычно увернулся. — Рано еще в серьезные дела лезть. Пусть немного подрастет. К тому же, он пока только грабителей паутиной к стенам клеит, снимает котят с деревьев и в целом ведет себя скорее как бойскаут.

— Не круто, — заключил Харли после недолгого обдумывания. — И что, эти сопли и есть паутина? И почему тогда у него прядильные трубочки на запястьях, а не на животе? И почему он в маске, срывает хелицеры? О, о! А член у него на колене, как у пауков, или между ног? Хочу его осмотреть, это же офигеть как прикольно!

— Харли Кинер, ты не полезешь Паучку в штаны только ради проверки своей гипотезы! — раздалось от Пеппер, которая, похоже, чисто на всякий случай отслеживала их разговор. Стайка ученых рядом с ней похмыкала и попыталась переключиться с обсуждения финансирования на физические свойства паутины, но Пеппер их снова развернула в сторону распределения бюджета. Мягко, но неумолимо.

— Слышал, гном? Ты не полезешь к нему. Вообще. Иначе я отменю твою заявку в МИТ и заставлю тебя поступить в какую-нибудь академию драматического искусства.

— Ты не посмеешь! — охнул Харли, но поднятая бровь убедила его, что Тони серьезен. — Я тоже хочу его выследить!

— А зачем? Я вот ограничился сбором информации и просмотром записей, а потом поговорил с полицией и службой спасения, чтобы его в случае чего прикрыли. Ну, может еще прицепил к его костюму маячок. Внешне он от человека не отличается. Паутина искусственная, хотя конструкция наручей и вызывает слезы. Парень скорее гениальный химик, чем инженер.

— В четырнадцать лет?

— Напомни, сколько тебе сегодня исполняется? И при этом он не угрожает уничтожением своему городу.

Харли вздохнул и закинул ноги на столик.

— Ладно, убедил. А я уж думал, что это мне подарок на день рождения. Ну, знаешь, как стриптизерша в торте.

— Ха-а-арли, — снова раздалось от Пеппер, и почему-то Харли счел за лучшее прикусить язык, одним движением смахивая папку с записями и открывая очередное трендовое видео с медленно хлопающим котом.

***

Что неудивительно, Харли в МИТ приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Конечно, они и близко не дотягивали до тех лекций, которые ему иногда читал Тони, но зато умников там было много. И они были гораздо моложе, чем среднестатистические сотрудники НИОКР СтаркИндастриз.

В общем, первые полгода жизнь Харли била ключом. Правда, все больше по голове и разводным, но он был не против. Оно того стоило, пусть частота стажировок у Тони или Пеппер и сократилась до одной в месяц. Куча новых знакомств, бешеный график учебы — он намеревался побить рекорд Тони по возрасту получения степени магистра, — общага, наконец!

Ио, которая, как Пеппер его и запугивала, развилась во что-то инфернальное, присматривала за ним двадцать четыре на семь. Когда Тони, третьего мая приехавший на презентацию своей технологии в МИТ, от нее услышал человеконенавистнические настроения, он был готов ИИ удалить, а Харли прогнать по всем тестам, проверяя, не работа ли это Алой Ведьмы, которая в свое время так удачно обработала камень, что вместо безжизненной пустой матрицы из него получился Альтрон. Иокасту спасло только чистосердечное признание Харли в том, что он использовал ИИ для подготовки теста по философии. Да и в целом, как и положено юному злому гению, всячески культивировал в своей помощнице зачатки мизантропии. Тони тогда фыркнул на Ницше, скривился на Шопенгауэра и хмыкнул на Кафку. Больше вопросов о мизантропии Иокасты у него не было. Как и вопросов, откуда у инженера такие хорошие результаты по обязательной, но абсолютно бесполезной философии.

Так получилось, что Харли из веселой учебной кутерьмы вывалился случайно, когда в кафе стал свидетелем обсуждения Соглашений ребятами из другого потока. А когда Пятница отказалась дать ему доступ к информации, он рассвирепел и с помощью Ио взломал дата-центр, на серверах которого хранились юридические наработки ООН.

Как оказалось, не все было так плохо. Прежде чем идти к Тони и возмущаться, Харли четыре раза прочитал соглашения. Четыре, чтобы вы понимали, это неоправданно много для человека с эйдетической памятью. В соглашениях было столько дыр, в которые можно было загнать целый вагон поправок, что у Харли отпали последние сомнения — это фальшивка, которая после ратификации будет переписана на девяносто процентов.

В кампусе все цвело так яростно, как может цвести только в последние дни мая в штате Массачусетс. Цвели деревья и клумбы, цвели засосы на шеях, цвели синяки под глазами тех, кто готовился к экзаменам. Харли в первый же месяц после поступления прояснил для себя вопрос с отношениями — сходил на несколько свиданий и закрыл эту тему, а к экзаменам был готов на все сто благодаря эйдетической памяти, так что успешно игнорировал майский разгул. Тони не отвечал на его звонки, отбиваясь сообщениями о том, как сильно он занят. Харли понимал — до слушаний осталось всего ничего, а некоторые страны все еще требовали головы проштрафившихся Максимофф и Роджерса на блюде. К ним присоединялись те, у кого были счета к Романовой и отсутствующему Беннеру. Претензии предъявили даже к Тони — стряхнули пыль с его отказа поделиться костюмом и активно считали, сколько народу погибло из-за того, что СтаркИндастриз больше не поставляла оружие.

Харли понимал. Понимал и следил, пытаясь дозвониться до Тони и иногда дергая Пеппер, которая, как теневой руководитель юридической работы над Соглашениями, спала едва ли не меньше самого Старка. Это же объясняло, почему она не успела на презентацию третьего числа, где должна была выступить после Тони и рассказать о программе поощрения молодых талантов.

Харли понимал и ждал день за днем. Когда двадцать второго июня в Вене произошел взрыв, он даже завалил тест по трехмерному проектированию, удивив этим преподавателя и других сдающих. Ему было плевать. На горизонте замаячили дела поважнее.

Подростки никогда не понимают, что их не просто так ограничивают в чем-либо. И Харли был слишком умен, чтобы его вообще можно было ограничить.

— Ио, давай-ка посмотрим, что там на самом деле происходит. Прошерстишь для меня все мировые СМИ, скажем, за полгода? И сделай презентацию для зачета, мне для проходного балла нужен дополнительный кредит по социальной работе.

— Уже в процессе, — Иокаста с отвращением фыркнула ему в ухо. — Что бы ты без меня делал, бесполезная жидкая биосистема?

— Страдал, — честно ответил Харли, открывая талмуд по компьютерной безопасности. Обычно ломала за него Пятница или Иокаста, но теперь ребром встал вопрос обхода их самих. Не его профиль, так что изучать придется много. — Кстати, ты же сможешь еще для меня узнать, какие протоколы использует Тони для брони?

***

Тони правда не хотел впутывать в это детей. Ну, как — детей. После общения с Харли — тот уже в десять лет был маленьким хитрожопым засранцем, который сначала угрожал Энтони Старку картофельным пневморужьем, а потом не испугался засветить взрывному террористу вспышкой в глаз, — у Тони насчет всех детей были обоснованные сомнения. И все же Тони решил рискнуть и пойти ва-банк.

Почему-то Тони казалось, что для мирного решения конфликта им не хватало чего-то именно такого, внезапного и неоднозначного. Например, четырнадцатилетнего мутанта, который в жизни никого не убил, зато обладал силой и способностями, идеально подходящими для бескровного задержания. Он же должен был стать живой иллюстрацией того, ради кого на самом деле они подписывают соглашения, способные не только ограничить супергероев, но и защитить их. Кэп считал несчастным ребенком Ванду, которую прикрывали и защищали все Мстители. А ведь у нее, в отличие от Питера, был выбор — просто она решила, что хочет силу, хочет сотрудничать с Гидрой. Возможно, пришла пора показать Роджерсу, что значит «ребенок без возможности выбирать» на самом деле.

Заодно это был неплохой повод всучить пареньку костюмчик за тридцать миллионов.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Роджерс успеет сколотить анти-правительственную мини-армию, которая пойдет на убийственные приемы с ужасающей легкостью, а Наташа переметнется. Хотя в случае с Наташей он и сам был крайне удивлен тому, насколько это предательство выбило у него почву из-под ног. Пора бы привыкнуть.

О, за разгромленный аэропорт Пеппер его убьет. Это отвратительно скажется на распланированном бюджете.

Но ни предательство Наташи, ни паралич Роуди, ни ожидаемый гнев Пеппер, ни даже внезапное молчание Харли не вызывали такого ощущения внутренней неправильности, как серьезно избитый Питер. Трещина в руке, сразу же зажившая трещина в ребрах, куча синяков и, похоже, подсознательное разочарование в героях.

Что же он натворил, когда приволок ребенка на разборки… И что он творит сейчас, скидывая его на Хэппи. Хотя, придется признать, сейчас просто выбора не было. Он позвонил, как только понял, что у Роуди травма позвоночника и до приезда медиков он ничего не может сделать. Ничего.

— Эй, Хэп.

— Ты где? И я не понял, что с Джеймсом? — Хэппи ответил сразу, видимо, держал руку на телефоне. — Я смотрю трансляцию и записи с падением, но Пятница не выдает информацию…

— Он упал. Я не успел. Вижен… Вижен почему-то промахнулся. Не рассчитал траектории.

— Но это же невозможно! — прервал его Хэппи. Тони закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. — Вы же на тренировках установили, что для него промахнуться просто невозможно!

— Оказалось, что возможно. Роуди сейчас примет команда медиков, и я поеду с ним. Хелен уже вылетела в Германию, но… Пацана, который Паучок, надо забрать из аэропорта. Присмотришь?

— Он цел? Видео какие-то сумасшедшие. Или его тоже к доктору?

— Я его регенератором от Чо обколол, так что скоро будет как новенький. Но Хелен его лучше показать. Когда она… Когда она закончит с Роуди. А потом закинешь мальчика домой?

— И снова за твоими воспитанниками мне приглядывать. Ладно, буду там минуты через три. Что-то еще?

— Калории. Первым делом дашь ему глюкозу, потом плотно покорми. И следи, чтобы до вечера руку не нагружал. Сможешь на постельном режиме удержать, будет вообще хорошо.

— Понял. Ну, с этим, в отличие от твоего Кинера, хоть как-то договориться можно. Кстати, ты в курсе, что Харли тебя выслеживает?

Тони беспомощно поднял лицо к небу. На въезде в аэропорт уже орала сиреной машина скорой, а местная полиция заканчивала паковать «террористов». Роджерс куда-то сорвался на угнанном квинджете. Наташа явно так и собиралась маячить в зоне видимости и изображать честную последовательницу Соглашений, только бы тоже не попасть под раздачу за свое предательство. Принц Ваканды, похоже, уже отбыл. Но ничего не закончилось. Такие потери, а ему сейчас по второму кругу — выслеживать, отлавливать, уговаривать… Тони закрыл глаза, не отвлекаясь от звуков во втором микронаушнике, на который Пятница вывела неровный пульс Роуди.

— Не выследит. И не дай бог, он попытается в это все влезть. Черт. Всегда так, всегда так!

— Эй, Тони, — Хэппи запнулся. — Я уже через полторы минуты заберу Паучка. Хелен Роуди обязательно на ноги поставит. И Пеппер просила в такой ситуации напомнить, чтобы ты не забыл рассосать свои таблетки от сердца.

Тони истерически смеялся до тех пор, пока медики скорой не вкололи ему транквилизатор. А когда он помог снять с Роуди броню и сам вышел из костюма — еще и обезболивающего с антикоагулянтом, а потом пытались убедить, что у него сотрясение. С чего бы это, на него всего лишь обвалили парковку, хорошенько приложив сверху магически. Хорошо хоть от гипса уже в больнице отбиться удалось, хотя медики порывались его заковать от пальцев и до самого плеча. Отделался слингом.

Тогда ему казалось, что все уже отвратительно.

Оказалось — может быть гораздо хуже.


	5. 2016-2. Специфика взросления юных гениев

Харли успел взломать большую часть систем видеонаблюдения в мире, мелкой гребенкой прочесать основные используемые частоты и даже успешно перехватить управление над вертолетом Тони. Пусто. Он везде опаздывал, везде получал доступ и информацию на сутки, на несколько часов или на несколько минут, как в случае с вертолетом, позже необходимого. Да, бортовая система отчиталась о сбросе брони с пассажиром, а также о том, что с самого вылета с Рафта она шла домой на автопилоте. Проблема была в том, что Тони исчез в скоростном костюме, который за прошедшее время мог бы долететь до другой стороны земного шара. Пятница не имела к нему доступа, потому что у Тони была с собой ее цифровая копия, немного урезанная, но с полным функционалом по управлению костюмом.

Еще Харли успел отредактировать и сдать несколько презентаций, получить воспитательную беседу от декана и даже не завалить какой-то экзамен. Он не запомнил какой, потому что безостановочно перебирал в памяти все, что могло подсказать путь по удаленному подключению брони к системе.

Пеппер, едва узнав о произошедшем в Берлине, встала на тропу войны. И комитет ООН вздрогнул, потому что она была в ярости. Одно закрытое выступление произвело такой фурор, что все страны-участники были готовы полностью переписать Соглашения по ее предложениям и что угодно сделать, только бы мисс Вирджиния «Пеппер» Поттс больше никогда там не появлялась. Она даже стребовала пятидесятипроцентное покрытие затрат на восстановление аэропорта.

Всего этого было мало. Они все еще не знали, где может быть Тони, который перед полетом в Рафт слишком хорошо подготовился. Восстановить звук с записи не смогли совместно Пятница, Иокаста, Харли и специалисты из НИОКР СтаркИндастриз. Час за часом, минута за минутой неумолимо капали с момента исчезновения Тони со всех радаров.

Двадцать четвертое число. Чуть меньше суток с событий в аэропорту. Пять с половиной часов, как Тони вылетел из Рафта. Около девяти часов до вылета Питера Паркера из Германии в США, и об этом Харли хотел отдельно поговорить. Полтора года разницы, но Питера Тони с собой взял, а своего стажера — нет.

В первый раз Тони после исчезновения вернулся через три месяца, с реактором в груди.

Второй — вышел на связь на следующий день, прямо перед тем, как ограбить гараж Харли.

Сейчас был третий, и, если прогрессия была валидна, а Харли кучу расчетов провел, чтобы ее проверить, критическое время было пройдено. С каждой минутой вероятность того, что Тони мертв, росла.

Если бы только Харли по профилю был хакером, а не инженером…

Оставалось только угнать один из квинджетов и лететь в Рафт. Харли прекрасно понимал, что если он сможет повторить путь Тони и вытрясти информацию из Уилсона-Сокола, с которым Тони разговаривал на видео, то может быть у них будет шанс. Вот только это займет часов десять — непозволительно много, но других вариантов не осталось.

Харли уже вызвал в Массачусетс квинджет и собирался приводить свой план в действие, но судьба решила иначе.

— Харли, сядь. Пятница получила сигнал от брони, — произнесла Иокаста ласковее, чем когда-либо. — Сиди. У Тони остановилось сердце. На запасном источнике энергии она смогла его реанимировать, но дело дрянь.

— Где он?

— Сибирь.

***

С российским посольством Харли связался прямо из квинджета, управление которым не сильно отличалось от управления вертолетом Тони. Хелен вылетела из Германии в тот же момент, пока что даже не зная точку прибытия. Немного помогло то, что Пеппер успела переговорить в ООН с представителем РФ, так что звонок Харли сразу перенаправили военным, которые его кидали как горячую картошку, пока не ответила одна из серьезных заполярных баз, расположенная ближе всех к Оймякону.

Крепко матерясь, потому что кроме мата это ничем быть не могло, Харли поставили в известность, что готовы принять его, а за Старком выслали бригаду военных медиков. Это настолько его успокоило, что он едва сознание не потерял.

— И лучше летите через Арктику, быстрее выйдет. Высылаю полетную карту.

— Принял, курс скорректирован. А как вообще получилось, что вы прохлопали базу Гидры у себя под боком?

— Мы не прохлопали, а на живца ловили, — поморщился как от зубной боли полковник, курировавший звонок. — Да и в целом, вот так уничтожим какую-нибудь дрянь, а потом "предъявите, куда вы нашу лабораторию дели". Мы и этих всех отслеживали, просто уже понадеялись, что американцы наконец научатся прибирать за собой свое дерьмо.

— Потому и не изрешетили их из ПВО? Я читал про ваши системы.

— Старк уже светился в нашем воздушном пространстве. У него право свободного пролета, у его техники — с оговорками. А вакандский самолет мы сбивать поостереглись в свете событий в ООН. Сами понимаете, Кинер, он висел на хвосте у брони.

— Вы меня знаете?

— Мы отслеживаем потенциальные угрозы, мистер Металлический Водород.

— Потому и разговариваете со мной нормально? Ну, как со взрослым.

— Любой человек с таким уровнем интеллекта заслуживает серьезного отношения, независимо от возраста.

***

— Тони, Тони! Механик, давай же, ну! Ты не бросишь меня. Не посмеешь, когда я больше всего на свете хочу с тобой поругаться за предательство. Ты меня променял на какого-то жалкого Паркера, пусть его паук и укусил! Открой глаза, блин!

Пахло странно, как в медблоке. Лицо стягивала маска, на заднем плане он точно слышал Хелен и переговоры на каком-то незнакомом языке. Открывать глаза было тяжело, видимо, сказывалось двойное сотрясение. И ужасно болело в груди. Хорошо хоть, что не тошнило, но было упорное ощущение, что стенки желудка слиплись. Ужасно хотелось пить, но Тони узнал ощущение — так всегда было от кислородной дыхательной смеси. Интересно, сколько его продержали на ИВЛ?

Он едва разлепил ресницы, когда свет загородили сначала справа, потом слева. У ушей по очереди громко пощелкали пальцами, заставляя жмуриться. Занятная проверка на потерю зрения и слуха.

— Он очнулся? Он нас слышит? Ему можно как-то помочь? Мммм!.. — похоже, Харли кто-то зажал рот. Хорошо-то как сразу стало...

— Мистер Старк, — раздалось тихо над головой со смутно-знакомым акцентом. — Если вы меня понимаете, то моргните два раза.

С толком не открытыми глазами моргать было тяжело, но Тони выкрутился, дважды зажмурившись. Где-то сбоку Харли, судя по всему, укусил своего обидчика и освободился, потому что его голос снова вкрутился в голову. Ненадолго.

— Хорошо. Вы меня понимаете. Если хотите, чтобы мы нейтрализовали мистера Кинера на ближайшие полчаса, то вам придется открыть глаза.

Харли возмущенно замычал, но ради такого Тони был готов даже попытаться встать. Перед глазами плыло, но он смог их открыть. Говоривший тут же перестал нависать и повернул голову в сторону.

— Мистер Кинер, если вы в ближайшие полчаса будете вести себя прилично, то вас покатают на танке. Если нет, то мы вас депортируем. Мистер Старк, по расчетам мисс Чо вас можно будет перевозить через сутки, большую часть которых вы проведете в медикаментозном сне, так что все вопросы надо решить в ближайшие полчаса. Итак...

***

— Пусти-и-и, — Пеппер, поймавшая подкравшегося к Роуди со спины Харли за ухо за секунду до того, как он успел запустить руки в экзопротезы, с ледяным спокойствием развернулась и потащила его за собой. — В этом месяце по расписанию я стажер Тони!

— Спасибо, — Роуди вытер лицо полотенцем, устало падая на стул. — Повесь на него колокольчик, что ли.

— Я подумаю над этим. А ты, вообще-то, по расписанию наказан, — она выпустила ухо, позволяя Харли шарахнуться в сторону. — И как только оставшееся оборудование перегрузят в вертолет, мы отправимся в башню, а ты в Роуз Хилл.

— Что? — у Харли задрожали губы. — Ты позвонила моей маме? За что?

— Потому что полет в Россию без визы точно классифицируется как повод для домашнего ареста.

— Ты была в курсе. И, эй, если бы не я, то Тони бы… — Харли резко перестал изображать обиженного ребенка и по-настоящему помрачнел. — На полчаса позже, и сердце было бы нечему запускать. Там энергии в резервах почти не оставалось. Что я должен был делать?

Пеппер с Роуди переглянулись. Крыть было нечем. Вижен, которого Пятница попыталась вызвать на помощь первым, просто не отозвался, как приклеенный крутясь вокруг Ванды и волнуясь о том, что ее могут обидеть в Рафте. Пеппер слабо понимала, как можно так спокойно забыть о том, как тобой пробили около двадцати этажей с усиленными перекрытиями — их восстановление, между прочим, обойдется весьма и весьма недешево, всю базу пришлось закрывать на ремонт. И когда Вижен не отозвался, а Пеппер после своей речи в ООН только искала в толпе представителя РФ, Харли уже сорвался на помощь своему Механику сам и сорвал из Германии доктора Чо.

— Харли, я не пытаюсь тебя ругать. Тебе в среднем хватает мозгов, чтобы неплохо просчитывать последствия. Наказан ты за то, что помчался туда без поддержки и прикрытия, даже мне только пост-фактум сообщил.

— Надуманно, притянуто за уши, ты просто отрабатываешь обязательную программу, — Харли вздохнул и взъерошил себе волосы. — Потому что мне тринадцать, да? И плевать, что я по уровню интеллекта, без обид, превосхожу всех в этой комнате вместе взятых. Плевать, что я не на автопилоте сорвался, а скоординировал Хелен, собственноручно сел за штурвал боевого квинджета и успешно связался с теми, кто смог Тони спасти. Все это пасует перед возрастом, а по возрасту я неразумный ребенок, да, Пеппер? На мнение права не имею?

Пеппер дернулась, как от пощечины, и посмотрела на Харли так, что он сразу понял, что и кому он сказал. И как он это сказал. Его глаза медленно расширились, заставляя выглядеть на свои тринадцать лет и даже моложе. Как ребенок, во время игры разбивший семейную реликвию.

— Пеппер, я не хотел. Я не это имел…

— Нет-нет, — Пеппер подняла палец, заставляя его пристыженно замолчать. — Я понимаю твою позицию. И ты, как самый умный в комнате, имеешь на нее полное право. Только подумай вот о чем. Если бы ты допустил хоть одну ошибку, системы противовоздушной обороны тебя бы изрешетили. Я бы все еще связалась с русскими, и мы бы договорились, просто на двадцать минут позже. Тони бы все еще выжил. Да, он бы точно не отделался сутками регенерации и даже получил бы обморожение не второй, а третьей степени, но выжил. А теперь посмотри мне в глаза, Харли, и подумай, как бы я ему сказала, что не уследила за его протеже?

— Я… Я… — Харли зло смахнул непрошеные слезы, которые упорно застилали глаза. — Я не это… Я не хотел. Правда не хотел. Не подумал.

— Взрослость проявляется не в ай-кью, Харли, — Пеппер смягчилась, погладив его по мягким волосам. Она и сама была грешна, в упор не видя за гениальностью ребенка. Ребенка с невероятным для его возраста багажом знаний и умением просчитывать, но не защищенного от типичных ошибок. — А в опыте. Ты не подумал о последствиях в случае ошибки. Не подумал, что твои слова могут меня ранить. Не подумал о том, как себя почувствует Тони, если однажды узнает, что ты пострадал из-за него. Такие вещи приходят только с возрастом. Это и есть та взрослость, которой тебе не хватает.

— Я понял, — Харли хлюпнул носом. — Хватит меня уже в это тыкать. Осознал, раскаялся. Обнимашки?

— Обнимашки, — кивнула Пеппер, приобняв за плечи возможное будущее СтаркИндастриз и всего технологического мира. — Роуди, хватит хихикать, мы тебя слышим.

— Да так, — полковник Роудс попытался сделать серьезное лицо, но снова сорвался на хихиканье. — А ведь Тони бы от тебя ровно так же получил.

— Напомни, а чем Тони отличается от тринадцатилетки? — прищурилась Пеппер, отпуская Харли и упирая руку в бок. — Наличием бороды?

— И количеством патентов, — кивнул Роуди. — Но это пока. Кстати, где он так надолго пропал? Думаю, Хэппи ждет, да и базу уже на ремонт закрыли, а наши машины мешают проезду техники.

— Я схожу за ним, — Харли рукавом потер глаза. — Я правда понял. Буду лучше.

— Иди уже, чудо.

***

Тони точно когда-то где-то видел того старика, который доставил посылку. Но это не важно.

Единственное, что Тони теперь интересовало, это как Роджерс смог так идеально рассчитать время, чтобы пакет пришел буквально за несколько минут до того, как сработала охранная система Рафта. Тони помассировал висок, пытаясь и не понимая, как, а главное зачем Стив так уверенно топил всех тех, кто за ним пошел. Ну да, повоевали в Германии. Но нет в наши дни таких дел, которые в суде не смогут развалить юристы. Если, конечно, юристы у защиты круче, чем у обвинения. А у СтаркИндастриз и лично у Тони были на быстром звонке лучшие специалисты, которых мог предложить мир.

Нет, все же понять Роджерса Тони не мог. Слишком разными они были, слишком в разных понятийных системах жили и думали. Разные ценности, разные ожидания от жизни, разные требования к себе и окружающим людям.

Например, сам бы Тони такое письмо постыдился кому-то посылать. Ну, разве что Хаммеру после эпичного противостояния в две тысячи четвертом, когда СтаркИндастриз хитрым и не очень приличным маневром через лоббистов буквально из-под носа ХаммерТек увела все жирные контракты. Мол, прости, Джастин. Мне так печально, что ты почти банкрот, но в следующий раз я постараюсь это исправить и оставить тебя вообще без штанов, а твоих работников, чтобы не пришлось их на мороз выкидывать, переманю.

— Босс, Росс перешел к угрозам.

— Я его поздравляю. Ну да, сбежали. А я что сделаю? У меня больничный. Мне буквально кусок грудной клетки заменили, имею право отлежаться.

— Так и передать?

— Так и передай, — Тони снова покосился на письмо, которое было финальным плевком в лицо. Вздохнул. Опять помассировал висок. — Семью Клинта успешно эвакуировали?

— Да, босс. Им нравится Роуз Хилл. Неизвестная ударная команда вчера прочесала ферму, но не получила ни единой зацепки об их текущем местоположении. И с вами опять пыталась связаться мисс Ван Дайн.

— Неизвестность ищеек ФБР сильно преувеличена, — пробормотал Тони, с недовольным кряхтением помассировав под ключицей. — Проблемы Пима меня не волнуют. Не уследили за своими игрушками, так пусть теперь их из Ваканды сами пытаются выудить. Так что скажи Хоуп, что, даже в память о нашей дружбе, но она все еще может пойти только на большой и толстый х...

— Механик? — в офис заглянул Харли с подозрительно красными глазами, но это вполне можно было списать на стресс и недосып. — Только тебя ждем. Омг, ты где этот раритет достал? А это что?

Прежде, чем Тони успел кинуться наперерез, — будь прокляты новые синтетические мышцы вокруг грудного импланта и их период адаптации с тормозным откликом! — Харли уже увел со стола письмо и теперь читал. Причем по мере прочтения брови у него ползли все выше. Потом он поднял на Тони взгляд и глубоко вдохнул, но вместо того, чтобы начать возмущаться, неожиданно замер и выдохнул, прикрыв на секунду глаза и будто бы насильно заставляя себя успокоиться.

А потом сделал самый взрослый поступок за последнюю неделю. Медленно разорвал письмо на четыре части и кинул в шредер, который с довольным урчанием превратил обрывки бумаги в мелкое крошево.


	6. 2016-3. Как удвоить количество стажеров

Харли лежал на диване в пентхаусе башни на животе и демонстративно страдал.

— Так тебе и надо.

В ответ Харли душераздирающе застонал в подушку. Насчет того, что год без порки прошел впустую, пошутили уже абсолютно все, а ему даже огрызнуться было нечем. Август начался с того, что закончился его домашний арест в Роуз Хилл. Правда, перед отъездом он умудрился в очередной раз взорвать гараж, за что и был выпорот. Одно хорошо — в этот раз взрыв не повредил никому, кроме разве что самолюбия Харли и многострадального корпуса защищенного сервера. А вот причина взрыва была примерно та же, что и в первый раз. Эксперименты на оборудовании, не предназначенном для работы с водородом.

О да. Уверенно дожав инженерную программу МИТ по тайком сворованному учебному плану, Харли заскучал. Заскучал и вернулся к своим планам о создании металлического водорода. К несчастью, моносилан тоже оказался недостаточно стабильным, чтобы можно было его синтезировать в бывшей вакуумной камере.

— Кстати, ты же ознакомился с материалами по Соглашениям?

— Ознакомился и сделал выжимку. Понял мало что, но могу цитировать.

Пеппер с досадой щелкнула языком, не прекращая с пулеметной скоростью отстукивать по клавишам ноутбука. За месяц они проделали большую работу, к Соглашениям присоединилось почти два десятка измененных людей, — причем прямо сейчас Тони летел к кому-то из новичков в Индии, — но работы было еще много. Да и тактика «ковать железо, пока оно горячо» хоть и приносила плоды, но высасывала очень много сил. А ведь по самым оптимистичным оценкам в таком режиме придется провести еще как минимум несколько месяцев.

— Ладно, живи. Кстати, Тони тебе уже сказал, что стажировки у тебя будут только с ним?

— Навсегда? — Харли даже приподнялся на локтях, не пытаясь скрыть досаду.

— Нет конечно. Ну как я откажусь от своего любимого стажера? — Пеппер на секунду подняла глаза от экрана и улыбнулась. — До тех пор, пока у меня время не появится. И я точно слышала что-то о том, что Тони проводил теоретические расчеты по синтезу твоего металлического водорода. Он мне недавно жаловался про какие-то технические загвоздки с лазерами.

— Класс! В смысле, я бы и сам однажды справился, но это класс. Погоди, а он разве над Соглашениями с тобой больше не работает?

— Конечно работает. Мы с ним... Как фронтенд и бэкенд. Он отвечает за лицо и не очень официально собачится со спецслужбами, вот и получается со свободным временем у него полегче. Весь юридический бэкенд на моей команде, так что…

Харли вздохнул и лег обратно на диван. Он знал, что кроме «фронтенда» работы над Соглашениями Тони еще и мотался по всему миру, неофициально убеждая власть предержащих подождать с сезоном охоты на Бывших Мстителей, лично отвечая на опасливые вопросы сверхлюдей, которые хотели присоединиться к Соглашениям, и подспудно собирая под крылышко НИОКР СтаркИндастриз всех встреченных гениев. И это не говоря о работе над проектами СИ, вылетами в броне на всякие локальные катастрофы и буквально войне с ФБР, ЦРУ и Пентагоном за право сверхлюдей жить обычной жизнью. Харли знал про такую штуку, как многозадачность, но сам в этом был не силен. Тем больше его восхищали Тони и Пеппер, которые не только одновременно воевали на три-четыре фронта, но еще и делали это с внешней легкостью.

— Пеппер, а когда у тебя был последний раз отпуск?

Стук по клавишам прекратился на несколько секунд, пока Пеппер пустым взглядом смотрела сквозь экран.

— Был, — решила она, возвращаясь к работе. — Когда-то. А что?

— А давай вы на неделю отпуск себе устроите? НИОКР неделю без Тони переживет, я помониторю корпоративную почту, да и должен же мир как-то без вас крутиться!

— Предложение заманчивое, но… Чтобы мир сам крутился? Скорее свиньи полетят.

— К своей днюхе я стану магистром инженерных наук, — предложил Харли. — Сойдет за полетевшую свинью?

— Чтобы декан Хэмптон так просто с тебя слез? Не верю. Хотя идея и заманчива, ведь тебе оставшиеся месяцы придется пахать, как проклятому. И если ты будешь занят учебой, то точно ничего не взорвешь. Я в игре!

— Эй! Я ничего специально не взрываю!

***

Благоприятная для церемонии дата наступила в сентябре. Свадебные наряды были шикарны, по-другому и не скажешь. Драгоценности, игра света на дорогих тканях ручной работы — Тони даже залюбовался. Тяжелые свадебные серьги мелодично звякнули, когда невеста повернула голову, и ее густо подведенные глаза скользнули по толпе гостей в поисках Старка. Тони, в своем белом костюме выбивающийся из общей цветовой гаммы, успокаивающе улыбнулся, отсалютовал бокалом и подмигнул. Драгоценные традиционные браслеты ему удались отлично, полностью скрывая и маскируя наручи-подавители. Хотя обе семьи и были в курсе, но гладкие высокотехнологичные наручи не сочетались бы с антуражем традиционной церемонии, так что Тони в качестве свадебного подарка преподнес собственноручно созданное произведение ювелирного и инженерного искусства.

С девушкой-убийцей и ее сестрой-близнецом Тони познакомился, когда ему на почту упала очередная опасливая заявка с кучей вопросов по Соглашениям. Он изначально подозревал, что «клиентов» из Индии и Китая будет больше всего просто по статистике. Оказалось наоборот — чем сильнее культура отличалась от привычной ему англо-саксонской, тем проще в ней жилось людям, которые чем-то отличаются от остальных. Если, конечно, они не были заинтересованы в огласке. А они в среднем заинтересованы не были и хотели просто жить обычной жизнью, подальше от драк, апокалипсисов и камер.

Если бы девочкам не приспичило наладить личную жизнь, то Тони бы о них и не узнал, чего уж говорить о комитете, который работал под эгидой Соглашений. Но после второй редакции в Заковианские Соглашения Тони жирным шрифтом вписал, что любому сверхчеловеку при наличии на то необходимости будет оказана помощь в освоении сил, технологическая поддержка или разработка подавителей. И теперь, к середине сентября, от оригинальных Соглашений остался только большой и толстый запрет устраивать разборки на территории другой страны, пока на это не будет получено однозначное разрешение. В остальном они принимали ту форму, которую Тони задумал еще в тот момент, когда первые наработки ему швырнули на стол — во время истории с Альтроном, сразу после того, как Халк под влиянием Ванды разнес Йоханнесбург. Тогда ему дали понять, что в той или иной форме, но пакет ограничивающих документов ратифицирован будет. И взорванная в Лагосе больница стала просто последней каплей.

Главным было то, что поправки работали, а Тони оказывался то в Европе, то в Бразилии, то в Индии, решая проблемы сверхлюдей — очень помогал опыт, полученный во времена Мстителей. И иногда, как сейчас, его через какое-то время приглашали как близкого друга семьи, давая посмотреть на то, как его разработки меняют жизни.

Парвати, для которой каждое второе прикосновение к чему-то живому несло этому живому смерть или боль, в раннем детстве выучилась не дотрагиваться до людей, животных, растений. Даже насекомые с их примитивнейшей нервной системой регулярно умирали, стоило сесть на ее кожу. Жизнь в перчатках и одежде под горло, ничего живого и теплого в руках. Ад тактильного голода. Ни единой перспективы создать семью. Ни единого шанса воплотить мечту и завести детей со своим возлюбленным, с которым за все годы знакомства не было не то, что поцелуя — даже простых объятий.

Сестры-близнецы Парвати и Мати с одинаковой мутацией, которая проявилась с разной силой. Так что Парвати убивала, а после прикосновений Мати болела голова, шалило сердце и ныли кости. В генетической лотерее девочки получили случайную комбинацию, чем-то напоминающую скатов и прочих электрических рыб. Просто вместо стандартных для водных обитателей парных видоизмененных мышц, электрические столбики располагались прямо в коже по всему телу, заменяя прикрепленную к фолликулу волосяную мышцу. Почти как у человека, только у Парвати вместо гусиной кожи — потенциальный разряд в миллионы вольт и десятки килогерц. Для Тони это была детская задачка, которую он решил буквально на коленке в первую же встречу. Для Парвати — снятое проклятие и преданность своему спасителю до самой смерти. А Тони никогда не забудет, как в августе прилетел в Индию и, выслушав проблему, осторожно застегнул на смуглом запястье свои часы, перестроил наниты и бесстрашно схватил ее за руку. Парвати как статуя застыла на долгие минуты с полным ужаса лицом, а потом разрыдалась в голос, и по ее щекам стекали крупные слезы счастья.

Естественно, на свадьбу его зазывали так активно, что легче было согласиться. Как почетному гостю, ему даже простили белый костюм, тем более, что он был в красном шарфе. И Тони с трудом отбился от роли брата невесты в каком-то обряде, связанном с рисом. Но незамутненное счастье девушки и семей молодоженов того стоило. Как бы в честь него первенца не назвали…

— Босс, со мной связалась ИИ костюма Человека-Паука, — мурлыкнула в ухо Пятница. — Питер нашел, куда ввязаться.

Тони покрепче сжал зубы, чтобы сдержать тяжкий вздох. Паркера он скинул на Хэппи. Хотя, если быть честным, то Хэппи согласился только потому, что альтернативой было отродье сатаны в лице Кинера. Но те пачки сообщений, которыми Питер ежедневно спамил на телефон главы службы безопасности СтаркИндастриз, Тони все же почитывал и прослушивал. Питер был очарователен, с одинаковыми интонациями рассказывая про предотвращенную аварию и про снятого с дерева котенка. В подробностях описывал, как вернул ребенку улетевший шарик, а потом невзначай вспоминал, что еще поймал автобус, у которого отказали тормоза. В общем, очаровательно. И даже казалось, что ничего общего с Харли.

Казалось. Судя по информации ИИ, только что Питер это опроверг, подтвердив мнение Тони о том, что все подростки одинаковые. И что всех подростков надо сажать на строгий ошейник и поводок до тех пор, пока они кроме мозгов не отрастят себе еще и здравый смысл. Конечно, сам Тони здравым смыслом похвастаться тоже не мог, но у него для этих целей есть Пеппер.

— _Броню в режим ожидания_ , — подумал он достаточно громко, чтобы нейроинтерфейс очков считал команду. — _Отслеживать. Пасти. Защищать_.

— Поняла, босс, — отозвалась Пятница.

Как оказалось, это решение было весьма своевременным. Буквально через несколько минут Пятница сообщила, что в костюме Человека-Паука был активирован парашют, потом — что глупый ребенок умудрился запутаться в стропах и падает в воду, а броня уже в пути. Хорошо, что основная часть церемонии уже закончилась, так что Тони мог ускользнуть, не нарушив каких-нибудь традиций, и перехватить удаленное управление, готовясь устроить выволочку Питеру, которого Пятница уже выловила из воды.

— И какого… как ты умудрился? — грозно поинтересовался он, скинув Питера на детской площадке. Тот тут же привычно затараторил, рассказывая про погоню, оружие, Стервятника. Тони вежливо оскалился в адрес, судя по всему, родственников со стороны жениха, которым вот именно сейчас приспичило выразить благодарность и раскланяться. К счастью, ответ им не требовался, так что его быстро оставили в покое. На очках отображались показатели здоровья Питера, в том числе и легкая гипотермия. — Я встроил в твой костюм все. В том числе подогрев.

У всех подростков в жопе шило. Не только у Харли, на которого снова жаловался декан. Между прочим, тот самый декан, который в свое время пережил обучение Тони и Роуди. В случае с Питером это шило явно было выражено не взрывами и спорами, а талантом влезть именно туда и именно тогда, когда не надо бы. Вся эта история со Стервятником пока развивалась более-менее ровно, так что по итогам должно было получиться не только отшлепать ЦРУ и дать Пентагону по рукам, но и добавить в Соглашения еще пачку коварных поправок. Вмешательство Питера было дестабилизирующим фактором.

Тони снова отвлекли, предложив какой-то напиток. Возможно что-то традиционное, возможно — ритуальное. А может просто какой-нибудь сок. В любом случае, это его недостаточно отвлекло, так что голос на Питера он все же повысил. За что Тони нравилась Индия, так это за такие моменты. Ты вспылил, а тебе сразу венок из цветов на шею. И как-то больше не поорешь, вся ярость куда-то испарилась. Да и в целом обстановка — солнце, цветы, счастливые лица, — способствовала успокоению и попыткам словами объяснить, в каком направлении Питеру будет лучше работать.

Не говорить же ему прямо, что вот такими поступками он Тони срывает из Индии в Нью-Йорк прямо во время свадьбы.

В толпе мелькнуло лицо Мати — сестры невесты. Тони ей махнул, потыкал себя в очки и жестами изобразил, что появились неотложные дела, так что он уезжает. Девушка понимающе кивнула и исчезла. Пятница вывела на очки сообщение, что уже подогнала ему машину. Увы, придется сбежать без лишних прощаний. В Нью-Йорке Питер использовал грязный приемчик, напомнив о Берлине. Тони было стыдно, но подростки — они же как крокодилы. Им нельзя показывать свой стыд, иначе съедят. Пришлось отбиваться.

— Никогда не рано думать о колледже, — перед глазами сам собой всплыл привычный образ Харли, а потом образ недовольного декана, заставляя передернуться. — Подумай. У меня есть кое-какие подвязки в МИТ.

Звонок он сбросил только для того, чтобы набрать сначала ЦРУ, потом полицию, а потом Хэппи. И если первые два звонка он сделал чтобы Питера не взяли за его тощую задницу, то последний исключительно для того, чтобы устроить другу хороший разнос. Как раз успел до приезда к небольшому аэропорту, где загнал машину прямо в частный самолет, который уже прогревал турбины на взлетно-посадочной полосе.

***

— Как ты?

У Тони было острое ощущение, что с Пеппер они наедине не оказывались уже несколько месяцев. Тем более в пентхаусе башни. Такая малость — и та сожрана работой, оставляя им только видеозвонки и нерегулярные случайные столкновения в ООН, на конференциях и судебных заседаниях. А Тони бы правую руку отдал, только бы каждый вечер вот так вот оказываться дома со своей любимой женщиной.

— За-е-бал-ся, — он сел у Пеппер в ногах и положил голову ей на колени, поглаживая тонкую щиколотку. В нормальном состоянии он бы приземлился на подлокотник или подхватил ее на руки, прямой наводкой утаскивая в спальню, но сил просто не осталось. — В полиции, ЦРУ и ФБР работают идиоты. Дефицит мозга налицо. Так что они выедают мой.

— Десертной ложечкой? — Пеппер пальцами расчесала его волосы, заставляя Тони застонать наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от отвращения к тому, как точно десертная ложечка описывала общение с придурками из отдела национальной секретной службы. — Ничего, осталось совсем чуть-чуть потерпеть. Тумса достаточно плотно пасут, да и на наживку с перевозкой склада он наверняка клюнет.

— У тебя-то откуда силы еще и это отслеживать? Завтра же очередное заседание…

— Харли, — Пеппер дернула Тони за прядь в наказание. — Кто-то должен от него прятать информацию об этом… «Стервятнике». Фу, безвкусица какая.

— Ох черт! — Тони резко подобрался. — Я про нашего стажера вообще забыл.

— Да ладно, я понимаю. Иокаста справляется. Да и Хэмптон закусил удила с формулировкой, что не даст еще одному сопляку стать магистром за один календарный год, — Тони хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая, кто был первым «сопляком» по мнению декана. Пеппер тоже не сдержала улыбки, но продолжила. — В общем, он достаточно занят. Хотя потом и будет бегать кругами с воплями о том, что от него информацию прячут.

— Будет. Но с другой стороны, как будто его кто-то будет слушать. Да и вообще… — Тони пересел удобнее и потерся щекой о колено Пеппер, а потом отвел его в сторону, намереваясь вклиниться между и залезть ей под юбку. — Удобно же сижу. Воспользуемся?

— Кто-то же устал и заебался, — подначила Пеппер, против своих слов закусывая губу и сползая к краю кресла.

— Ну так… Язык у меня в среднем при любой усталости неплохо рабо…

— Босс, — Пятница звучала одновременно сочувствующе и устало. — Питер Паркер. Опять.

— На этот-то раз что? — почти что зарычал Тони, не успевший даже толком начать.

— Снял маячок и разблокировал все функции костюма…

Пеппер откинулась в кресле и расхохоталась.

— Что, одного стажера тебе мало? Ай! — Тони ее в отместку укусил за внутреннюю поверхность бедра, на что Пеппер его шутливо хлопнула по макушке. — Пусть играется, убиться не сможет, а остальное исправимо. Да и может его исследование новых возможностей отвлечет от Тумса.

— Слышала, Пятница? Пока он не пытается убиться, нас не беспокоить. И вообще не беспокоить, если только не начнется апокалипсис. Завтра нас разбудишь в восемь, завтрак в постель и транспорт до заседания. Ферштейн?

— Принято. Перехожу в режим ожидания.

— Хорошая девочка, — Тони ладонями скользнул по бедрам Пеппер. — Теперь, когда нам никто не помешает… Хм. Мне кажется, или это кружево?

— А ты проверь. Как раз собирался занять язык чем-то полезным…

***

Увы, с ООН нельзя было обойтись так же, как он обошелся с сенатором Стерном в две тысячи десятом. Им с Пеппер в буквальном смысле оставалось только молча переглядываться, когда Пятница сообщила в микронаушник о том, что происходит в Вашингтоне. Да и после заседания начался очередной круг ада с принятием поправок.

— О чем я думал, когда брал это ходячее недоразумение под крыло, — взвыл Тони сквозь фальшивую улыбку, когда Пеппер закончила мило беседовать с представителем какой-то страны. — Придумаю сыворотку-подавитель и накачаю по самые уши.

— А ну-ка тихо, — Пеппер потащила его по коридору, во все стороны бросая милые улыбки и кивая знакомым по предыдущим заседаниям лицам. — Ты его брал под крыло, потому что иначе он бы уже к этому времени убился. Пятница забалтывает Вашингтонскую полицию. Они уже отказались от идеи преследования, скоро и претензии отзовут. Паучок молодец, не спорь.

— Не спорю, всех спас. От технологии, которую он сам же заныкал, — шипел Тони, прекрасно понимая, что уши есть даже на парковке.

— Серьезно? — Пеппер остановилась так резко, что чуть не сломала каблук. — Об этом будешь говорить ты?

Тони скис.

— Я не хочу, чтобы из него получился второй я.

Слегка покрасневшая от злости Пеппер уже собиралась начать ругаться, но сдержалась.

— Дома поговорим. А пока просто сконцентрируйся на Соглашениях и расстановке приоритетов со спецслужбами. Если в этот раз все поправки займут свои места, то можно будет считать работу выполненной. Дальше только шлифовать. Пусть с Паучком разбираются ИИ. Я ведь правильно помню, что ФБР должны облажаться завтра?

— Да, но…

— Вот когда операция закончится, тогда с Паучком и поговоришь. А сейчас у тебя нет на это времени.

— Но…

— Я все сказала. А теперь садись в машину. Живо.

***

Особой способностью Питера было не просто находить себе неприятности. Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Он срывал планы всем остальным. Рядом с ним любой распланированный план, который планировали долго и тщательно, а потом к нему создавали еще пять запасных планов, шел наперекосяк.

Сначала он спас ФБР от заслуженной кары. Вместо того, чтобы взять за шкирку их директора и натыкать носом в проваленную операцию, Тони пришлось сначала спасать в буквальном смысле располовиненный паром, а потом ужом извиваться, только бы обозленные агенты не открыли сезон охоты на Паука.

Отсутствие костюма Питера не остановило, так что следующим он сорвал план по безопасному задержанию Тумса. Вместо того, чтобы спокойно уйти от населенных пунктов, самолет стараниями Питера остался в Нью-Йорке, только чудом рухнув на пустой песчаный пляж.

Когда-то Тони думал, что хуже Харли ничего быть не может. Он ошибался. Харли чудил по злому умыслу и общему раздолбайству. Питер же искренне старался делать добро, просто получалось у него… не очень. Но оставаться в стороне он не мог принципиально.

Тони был зол. А когда он был зол — делал глупости, так что в таком состоянии не действовал и не принимал важные решения.

Конечно, говорить о проваленных операциях он Питеру в любом случае не стал бы, это было бы слишком жестоко. Да и обошлось без жертв, что немного примиряло с реальностью. Но Тони дулся. Если бы не совместное заступничество Пеппер и Хэппи, дулся бы на пацана он еще долго, потому что ничто так не било ему по самолюбию, как необходимость целовать в зад ФБР. Но именно эти двое напомнили ему о том, как на самом деле стоит решать вопросы проблемных подростков. Особенно если эти подростки опасно умны, с шилом в жопе, да еще и со сверхспособностями.

И, как всегда, общую концепцию Тони принял, но показательно решил попытаться по-своему ее воплотить.

— Спасибо, мне одного стажера хватает. Декан звонил. Опять. Второй Харли мне не нужен, этого за глаза хватает.

— Ты не прав, — Хэппи поерзал в кресле. — Питер намного спокойнее, чем это отродье сатаны. Он честный и вообще хороший. Просто молодой пока.

— Вот пусть и набирается ума и опыта. В Мстителях.

— Он откажется, — Хэппи вздохнул. — И ты знаешь, что он откажется. А мы с Пеппер правы.

— Этот мелкий… — Тони подскочил и повысил голос. — Сорвал четыре операции. Четыре, слышишь? Ты хоть представляешь суммарные убытки, особенно если считать репутационные издержки? От его косяков пока страдаю только я. Еще и стажером его после этого? Нет уж!

— Ты просто психуешь…

— Конечно, блин, психую!

— А потом все равно передумаешь и возьмешь его стажером, — упорно закончил Хэппи.

— Да пошли вы все, — уныло отмахнулся Тони, за последние полгода доработавшийся до постоянных эмоциональных качелей, и поплелся к выходу. — Завтра соберу конференцию и представлю его как Мстителя.

— Он откажется, — вслед ему бросил Хэппи.

— Чтобы пятнадцатилетний пацан отказался от места Мстителя? Пф.

— Мне не веришь, так у Пеппер спроси. Сам потом будешь конференцию сворачивать.

— Да пошли вы все.

***

Тони все еще был раздражен и дулся, просто видно это было только тем, кто его очень хорошо знал. Но Питер его смог удивить. Приятно удивить.

— Я же говорил. Он хороший пацан.

Оставалось только развести руками. Редкий случай, когда Тони был рад, что оказался не прав.

— Где мальчик? — вынырнула из зала Пеппер.

— Ушел, — самодовольно отозвался Хэппи.

— А все ждут, — с намеком повернулась Пеппер к Тони. — И я была права. Точнее, мы с Хэппи были правы. В любом случае, у меня полный зал репортеров и все они ждут важного объявления. Что им сказать?

— Придумай, — пожал плечами Тони. В памяти мелькнула Индия, свадебная церемония и сотни счастливых лиц. Что он который год уже мается? Пора. Давно пора. — Эм… Хэп, кольцо у тебя?

Глядя, как Тони и Пеппер целуются, Хэппи пытался понять, на сколько шагов планировал Тони и не была ли на самом деле эта конференция изначально задумана для того, чтобы сделать предложение. С Тони станется перестраховаться подобным образом. А еще он прямо сейчас свяжется с Пятницей и вытрясет из нее, как и когда Тони на самом деле решил сделать Питера своим стажером не только на бумаге.

***

Харли краем уха слушал лекцию, спрятавшись за ноутбуком и ожидая начала стрима с Базы Мстителей. Там должны были сделать какое-то важное объявление. Сам Харли был уверен, что оно будет связано с окончанием основной работы над Соглашениями — их он отслеживал скорее из принципа, потому что большая часть юридических тонкостей была ему непонятна, но общую идею улавливал.

Стрим начался довольно неожиданно. Пеппер выглядела довольной настолько, насколько Харли ее довольной не видел уже давно. Видимо, и правда Соглашения. Тони вышел следом. Хоть и усталый, но тоже довольный и даже счастливый. Открыл рот…

— Какого!.. — возопил Харли на всю аудиторию, с грохотом подскакивая так, что ноутбук чуть не слетел со стола.

— Мистер Кинер, было бы прекрасно, если бы вы изволили приземлить свою пятую точку на место! — профессор термодинамики, он же восьмидесятилетний декан Хэмптон, у которого в свое время учился и Тони, строгим взглядом осадил своего студента. — Сомневаюсь, что ваш комментарий относится к квазистатическим процессам в неравновесных системах, которые мы сейчас рассматриваем.

— Тони и Пеппер заключили помолвку, — с квадратными глазами объяснил Харли. — И они даже не сказали мне.

— Ну наконец-то, — с явным облегчением выдохнул декан. — И с какой бы стати Тони бы стал бы об этом сообщать своему стажеру? Иначе бы он не стал бы тратить столько времени, только бы убедить меня в том, что вы ему не генетический родственник.

— А у вас минус во второй части формулы пропущен, — мстительно отозвался Харли, усаживаясь на место и возвращая ноутбук в исходное положение.

— Если бы вы меня внимательно слушали, то знали бы, что не пропущен, — даже не обернулся на доску декан, обломавший за свою долгую жизнь не одну сотню приборзевших студентов, в том числе и Тони Старка с Джеймсом Роудсом, которые в свое время считались грозой и головной болью профессорского состава. — Но раз уж вы это заявили, то извольте выйти и отстоять передо мной свое мнение. И как бы вы не старались, но от доски вы у меня отойдете или потеряв баллы, или с новой концепцией локального равновесия для макроскопических систем и автоматом по моему предмету.


	7. 2016-4. Стриптизерша в торте

С Базы Мстителей Питер уезжал в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны — он отлично почувствовал общее недовольство мистера Старка и даже в чем-то его понимал. Накосячил он знатно. И с Монументом Вашингтону, и с паромом, да и с самолетом мог бы поумнее поступить. Но что сделано, то сделано. С другой — его грызла досада. Ну как так? Зачем он отказался от брони, зачем решил вернуться к спортивному костюму и гогглам? Ведь это был идеальный шанс оказаться ближе если не к самому мистеру Старку, то к Мстителям.

— Эм… Мистер Хоган, я же правильно поступил? Это точно был тест?

Хэппи, который всю дорогу от базы кидал на подавленного подростка взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, почти смог удержать серьезное лицо.

— Конечно правильно, — ответил он. — Именно так, как Тони и ожидал.

И Тони мог сколько угодно пыжиться и доказывать, что пацан должен был согласиться стать Мстителем. Все равно ему никто не поверит. Тем более, что Хэппи уже переговорил с Пятницей и знал, что в тот момент, когда он вез Питера на Базу, сам Тони пил чай с тетушкой Мэй, договариваясь насчет «нового» графика стажировок на ближайшие месяцы, а потом втихаря подкидывая пакет с перепрошитым и слегка модернизированным костюмом.

— Я его разочаровал, — почти на грани слышимости прошептал Питер, испытывая острое желание свернуться клубком. Ничего общего с той адреналиновой самоуверенностью, с которой он вышел с Базы. — Еще тогда, на пароме.

— Ну, потом ты ведь остановил Стервятника, верно? — Хэппи было совестно обманывать ребенка, особенно когда он лично руководил погрузкой муляжей. — Значит, не все так плохо.

— Вы не понимаете. Я должен был мистера Тумса сразу поймать, когда только узнал об оружии… Тогда ничего бы этого не было! И мистер Старк… Мистер Старк бы оценил. Он и в Мстителей мне предложил вступить, только чтобы ему больше не надо было со мной возиться. Все знают, что мистер Старк с Мстителями сейчас старается как можно меньше работать…

— Эй, — Хэппи включил автопилот и обернулся. — Эй, эй! Хватит себя накручивать. Все образуется, слышишь? Будешь опять переводить котят через дорогу и снимать бабушек с деревьев.

Питер попытался улыбнуться, но получилось как-то криво. Только рюкзак обнял и замолчал, тем более, что до дома оставалось всего несколько минут.

— Спасибо, что подвезли. Ну, я пойду, да? — он вздохнул. — И… Мне, наверное, больше не стоит вам писать?

— Почему же, твои отчеты меня неплохо развлекают, да и привык я уже. Ну, давай. Беги. Тете привет.

Никто и никогда не сможет переубедить Хэппи Хогана в том, что Питер — хороший мальчик. Особенно в сравнении с тем же исчадьем ада по фамилии Кинер. Он отключил автопилот, но проехал меньше квартала. Кофейня-кондитерская буквально манила его, и плевать на проблему с весом и гипергликемией, которая каждый год становилась все острее. Уж одно-то пирожное он заслужил за то, что возится с Тони, Питером и всей этой ситуацией. И он все еще глава службы безопасности, за это можно дополнительно накинуть сироп в кофе. Два сиропа. И чуть-чуть взбитых сливок, просто за вредность работы.

— Мистер Хоган?

Сначала Хэппи просто инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, потому что кондитерские были ему противопоказаны, а любой, кто его в лицо может узнать, скорее всего донесет Хелен о нарушении режима. А если Хелен Чо что-то пишет в противопоказаниях, то нарушать это будет только мазохист или самоубийца. По мнению Хэппи, пирожные такого риска стоили, тем более, что риск был минимален — камеры и вездесущую и всезнающую Пятницу он, на правах главы службы безопасности, заставит молчать, а больше никого в Квинсе он встретить не мог. По крайней мере он был уверен, что не мог.

— Миссис Паркер, а… Вы… А что вы тут делаете?

Она точно не могла нажаловаться Хелен. Ведь не могла, верно? Мэй поправила прядь и улыбнулась так, что Хэппи даже забыл, что ему полагается скрывать свою маленькую сахаросодержащую тайну.

— Готовлю праздничный ужин. И вот, тортик прикупить решила, — она поудобнее перехватила сумку, из которой торчало перо лука-порея, и постучала ноготком по витрине. — Сегодня ко мне заходил мистер Старк, ну да вы об этом знаете наверняка. Мой Питер проявил себя, так что ему удвоили количество стажировок и почти на порядок увеличили оплату, представляете? Мой мальчик.

Она гордо улыбнулась, как будто лично по вечерам с племянником занималась химией. Хотя кто знает, может так и было, ведь мало просто родиться в семье ученых, надо еще и развивать задатки. Хэппи сглотнул, силясь оторвать взгляд от Мэй — она была очаровательна, как карамельный чизкейк с шоколадной стружкой.

— Ваш заказ, — безмолвного Хэппи все же заставили отвлечься и прервать зрительный контакт, длительность которого уже начинала превышать допустимые рамки и переходить в категорию неловких.

— Спасибо, — забрал он пирожное и кофе, на всякий случай еще раз по привычке окинул наметанным взглядом помещение на предмет камер, которые могли бы его выдать, и снова повернулся к Мэй. — Питер очень одаренный мальчик, перспективный, Тони его выделяет. Я, кстати, его привез сегодня со… стажировки. Он еще не знает про изменения графика, будет ему сюрприз от вас.

— Ой, правда? — если бы существовало пирожное «улыбка Мэй Паркер», то оно точно было бы самым сладким. И чуть-чуть пряным или острым, потому что Хэппи точно не почудилась чертовщинка в ее взгляде из-за тонкой оправы. Какая женщина… — Фруктовый, пожалуйста. С собой… Мистер Хоган, спасибо вам, что с моим племянником возитесь.

— Ну что вы, мне не сложно. Да и Тони всегда говорит, что дети — это будущее мира. Особенно если они так же гениальны, как ваш племянник.

И так же покусаны радиоактивным пауком, а еще так же феерически успешно срывают планы взрослым дядям. Если бы не это, то Питер бы попал в обычную программу поддержки молодых талантов от СтаркИндастриз, но с такими исходными ему был прямой путь в мастерские Старка. И Хэппи, как человек, вынужденный отслеживать в том числе школьные успехи Паркера, об этом знал еще до того, как Тони официально перевел стажировку из категории «прикрытие» в категорию «реальность».

— Ну, да. Питер у меня умница, — Мэй забрала коробку с тортом. — Ну, приятного вам аппетита, а я пойду. Да, пойду, надо поставить готовиться ужин, да и Питер ждет.

— Да. Да, конечно. Приятно было в вами встретиться, миссис Паркер.

— Называйте меня просто Мэй.

— С удовольствием. Но только если вы будете называть меня Хэппи.

— Тогда хорошего дня, Хэппи, — подмигнула она, прежде чем выйти из кондитерской.

— И тебе… — Хэппи тоскливо вздохнул ей вслед, а потом пробрался к столику, выбрав такое место, чтобы просматривалась вся кондитерская. Тони сделал предложение Пеппер, достопочтенная миссис Кинер, по слухам, собиралась замутить с какой-то многодетной разведенной дамочкой, недавно переехавшей в Роуз Хилл, а Роуди в интенсивной терапии развлекался флиртом с Хелен. Один он уже сколько лет себе никого найти не может. Хэппи посмотрел на пирожное, на пиджак, который каждый год приходилось на размер увеличивать, на дверь, за которой скрылась Мэй. Чего уж, даже будь он красавчиком, она все равно на него не посмотрит. Ну что это такое — охранник. Явно не мечта всей жизни для такой красотки-вдовы.

Хэппи снова тоскливо вздохнул и отломил от пирожного маленький кусочек, намереваясь не меньше получаса страдать по несбыточному и настолько же растянуть запретное лакомство.

Телефон зазвонил буквально через пятнадцать минут. Хэппи воровато оглянулся, просто чтобы убедиться, что его точно ничего не могло выдать.

— Да, босс?

— Хэп, ты же еще не очень далеко от Квинса? Где ты вообще?

— Да вот, пообедать зашел. А в чем дело?

— Ну, — Тони в телефоне издал несколько странных звуков, явно подбирая слова. — В общем, стажеры у меня талантливые. У них что, эта талантливость прорезается по умолчанию, стоит только мне их официально оформить по внутренним документам? Я уже думал остаток дня с будущей женушкой провести, а тут… Питер-спалился-перед-тетей.

— Что? — Хэппи даже кофе отставил. — Мне же послышалось?

— Питер. Спалился. Перед тетей. Мы с Пеппер уже выезжаем, но авангард нужен сейчас же. Карен в ужасе, Мэй орет так, что я даже разобрать не могу, а Питер там на грани паники.

— Понял, — тут же подобрался Хэппи, из размякшего тюфяка превращаясь в главу службы безопасности и телохранителя Железного Человека. — Буду у них через шесть минут.

Почти две трети запретно-сладкого пирожного остались на тарелке.

***

Тони и Пеппер, нарушив почти два десятка пунктов из правил дорожного движения и все скоростные режимы, прибыли минут через пятнадцать после Хэппи. Причем за рулем была Пеппер, потому что Тони судорожно компилировал записи с видеокамер костюма Человека-Паука. Да, на фоне старых любительских видео, где пацан в одной пижаме кидался под автобус, из костюма выглядело все не так страшно, но все еще достаточно опасно, чтобы Мэй могла попытаться оторвать головы всем причастным.

— Может самую жуть все же удалить?

— Тони, мы это уже обсудили. Никакого вранья законному опекуну Паучка.

— А между прочим, наши документы на опекунство уже готовы. И юридическая команда на низком старте. Ох, что-то мне как-то неспокойно, — Тони потер левую руку, пока Пеппер присматривала место для парковки, а потом лихо кинула машину в дрифт, чтобы, стирая шины, войти ровно между двумя другими, запаркованными слишком близко, чтобы туда можно было заехать стандартным маневром. — Выезжать как будем?

— На Хэппи. Или попросим Питера машину перенести, — Пеппер притянула будущего мужа ближе и поцеловала в висок. — Выметайся. Пора в очередной раз спасать очередного стажера.

Выбирая между необходимостью общаться с Россом и одной разъяренной Мэй Паркер, Тони бы выбрал Росса. Если в ситуациях с Харли виновным на все сто был только сам Харли, то с Питером вышло не очень хорошо именно по его, Тони, вине. Конечно, без вмешательства Тони Питер бы уже к этому времени убился, но и тащить четырнадцатилетнего пацана в Берлин было не очень хорошим ходом.

Дверь в апартаменты была не заперта, да и вопли прекратились еще с приездом Хэппи, который теперь сидел на диване и пил чай с фруктовым тортом. Мэй тоже пила чай, о чем-то тихо беседуя и хихикая с гостем, и на первый взгляд выглядела мирно. Но на столике рядом с тортом и чугунным заварочным чайником лежал костюм, не давая забыть основную причину, которая всех собрала в этой гостиной.

— Хэп, серьезно? Тортик? Тебе же нельзя, — тут же зацепился за единственную потенциально-безопасную тему Тони. — Не с твоим недолеченным диабетом сахар есть, сколько раз говорить?

Мэй подняла опасный взгляд на Старка и собиралась уже начать высказывать возмущение, но сбилась и нахмурилась. Обернулась на Хэппи, который попытался спрятаться за чашкой.

— Мы меньше часа назад встретились в кондитерской. Я думала…

— Я жалуюсь на тебя Хелен, сейчас же, — тут же постучал Тони по очкам, пока Пеппер обреченно качала головой, в последний момент превратив фейспалм в простое прикосновение к переносице. Тони угрозу воплотил тут же. — Кондитерская. С твоим-то здоровьем. Хелен? Мы поймали Хэппи за жадным пожиранием тортиков. Да. Да, вот он, сидит передо мной, небось еще и чай сладкий. Слышал, Хэп? Тебе забронирован сеанс у Хэлен. Полежишь пару часов в камере, подумаешь над своим поведением.

— Уволюсь, — неуверенно буркнул Хэппи, крепче вцепившись в зеленую чашку с нарисованными цветами. — И чай не сладкий. Мэй отлично разбирается в чаях, а сахар перебивает вкус.

— Никуда ты от меня не уволишься, твой рабский контракт со всех сторон юридически прикрыт, — Тони прищурился. — И с каких пор она для тебя Мэй?

Пеппер выразительно кашлянула.

— Не верю, что говорю это, но предлагаю вернуться к главной теме. Мы здесь по вопросу Паучка. В смысле, Питера и его геройского альтер-эго. Миссис… Хм, думаю, ситуация позволяет нам всем перейти на имена, Мэй, — Пеппер переглянулась с тетушкой Питера, и они друг друга отлично поняли, как могут понять только две женщины, привыкшие приглядывать за теми, кто находит себе неприятности на пустом месте. — Я пойду и серьезно поговорю с Питером, а Тони пока получит заслуженную головомойку. Двадцати минут хватит?

Мэй хищно прищурилась в сторону слегка побледневшего Тони.

— О, более чем. Питер у себя в комнате, думает над своим поведением. А со Старком… С Тони я сейчас поговорю… Как только закроем вопрос с диабетом. Хэппи, и ты позволил мне накормить себя тортом?! И что ты делал в кондитерской?!

— Думаю, я пока тоже поговорю с Питером, — Тони решил попытаться смыться, пока Мэй ругала Хэппи, который выглядел как грустный тибетский мастиф.

— Сидеть! — даже не обернулась на него Мэй, после чего пообещала: — Тобой я тоже займусь, как только закончу с этим… Сладкоежкой. Хэппи, с твоей стороны это было глупо и безрассудно, да еще и по-свински по отношению ко мне…

Тони счел за лучшее налить себе чаю и не отсвечивать. И что-то ему подсказывало, что экстренной юридической команде по вопросу принудительной смены опекуна звонить точно не придется.

***

— У меня такая крутая идея есть!

— Пит? — Тони оторвался от голограммы, на которой перебирал варианты разводки шлейфов в промышленных сборочных роботах. — А-та-та! Сколько раз повторять, чтобы на стажировку ты заходил через первый этаж. Я не для того тебе открывал внешний доступ на верхние этажи, чтобы кто-нибудь смог сопоставить график твоих стажировок и частоту, с которой Человек-Паук залезает в окна моей башни. Ты же сам решил тайну личности хранить.

Питер стянул маску и неуверенно помял ее в руках, продолжая горящими глазами пожирать трехмерный принтер по металлу.

— Простите. Мне выйти и того, ну, войти через дверь?

— Нет уж, не будем время тратить, — отмахнулся Тони, сворачивая свою рабочую станцию. — Но это в последний раз, понятно? Халат и защитные очки где и всегда, а потом займемся твоими веб-шутерами. На чем мы остановились в прошлый раз?

— Механика сплошных сред, мистер Старк. Сопромат. Как правильно рассчитывать нагрузку…

— Нагрузку и деформацию под нагрузкой, коэффициент деградации материалов и все такое. Точно, помню. Закон Гука знаешь?

— Ага, — Питер привычно устроился на паутине вверх тормашками, не обращая внимания на свисающий за головой халат. Тони был не против, тем более, что подросток упорно утверждал, что ему так лучше думается. И это вполне могло быть правдой. Гравитация, приток крови в мозг. Да и в целом, ну кто его увидит на закрытых этажах башни, защита которой на порядок превосходит Форт Нокс? Питер почесал кончик носа, формулируя мысль. — Деформация в упругом теле…

— Спасибо, я его тем более знаю. Кстати, Карен, он сегодня ел?

— Ну мистер Старк! — смутился Питер.

— Завтрак соответствует нормам по энергопотреблению, обед он пропустил, — тут же нажаловалась ИИ.

— Ну Карен!

— А-та-та! — возмутился Тони. — Договорились же, мелкий… Пятница, заказ. Что-нибудь, не знаю, мне думать лень. С Карен решите. Так. Что ты мне про гидродинамику умного скажешь?

— Эээ… — Питер потер шею. — Движение и взаимодействие жидкости, в смысле, вещества, в котором нет касательных напряжений, с чем-то твердым?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — Тони развернул пустое голографическое поле и пальцем написал систему уравнений.

— Нет, отвечаю. А это что?

— Позор ходячий, как меня вообще угораздило такого стажера принять. Навье-Стокс, никогда не слышал?

— Ой! — Питер перевернулся на паутине и мягко приземлился на свободный подлокотник. — Я же это знаю! Система трехмерных уравнений для ньютоновских жидкостей! Ой, а оно интерактивное? В смысле, само считает, если я краевые и переменные задам? Я для паутины расчеты пока делал, чуть мозги не вскипели.

Тони потер лоб, вздохнул. Снова потер лоб, но это не помогло, так что он спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь выбрать между желанием заржать и трагическим стоном.

— Гении, вашу ж мать. Один, значит, термокинетику через колено ломает, второй изобретает велосипеды. Ты про Жана Лере ничего не слышал, ребенок? Твоя паутина — классический пример решения с конечным временем существования. Если смотреть на момент выстрела, но до химической реакции. Короче, конь сферический в вакууме, но для расчетов этого хватит.

— Ва-а-ау, — протянул Питер с таким благоговением, как будто Тони ему приоткрыл завесу ответа на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.

— Сорок два, — не удержал Тони от ехидной подколки. — Ладно, возвращаемся к шутерам. И, Пятница, будь лапочкой, если арахнид вниз головой, то дублируй ему экран перевернутым.

— Ну эй, я умею формулировать вопросы. И читать вниз головой тоже, просто системы уравнений, ну, сложновато опознать не вчитываясь.

— Ага. А теперь слезь с моего подлокотника и возьми себе свободное кресло.

Пожалуй, второй стажер был неплох. Да, Тони точно не прогадал, когда еще в июне решил его включить в программу личной стажировки. Даже жаль, что свободное время образовалось только сейчас.

***

Еще через неделю Тони был гораздо меньше уверен в своих силах. Декан — будь проклят тот день, когда Тони ему оставил прямой способ связи! — с заслуживающей лучшего применения регулярностью ругался на Харли. Харли же, даже понимая свою неправоту, упорно вгрызался в термокинетику, намереваясь если не внести свое имя в историю, то, как минимум, просто опровергнуть правоту декана и слегка пошатать термодинамику через въедливый анализ метастабильных состояний, пусть для этого ему и пришлось сконцентрироваться на фазовых переходах десублимации с критической точкой, что, в общем-то, было читерством. Пока у них с деканом выходила ничья, а страдал от этого Тони. Одним словом — даже из Массачусетса Харли дотягивался, портя своему наставнику жизнь.

Питер своего предшественника почти переплюнул. На очередную стажировку его привез Хэппи, потому что пройти по прямой Питер не мог из-за сотрясения. Сотрясения, полученного предыдущей ночью, и с которым его метаболизм за прошедшие пятнадцать часов не справился, каким бы невероятным это не казалось. Закономерным итогом стало то, что Тони его попросту отволок на восемьдесят четвертый этаж, где располагался один из медблоков, и правила Хелен Чо.

— Ну мистер Старк!

— Никаких ну. Ты вообще должен быть наказан. И как только умудрился уговорить Карен об этом промолчать… Ничего, я-то ей код перепотрошу, поставлю патч на твой метод. И не смотри так, как будто я не знаю, когда мою технику взламывают.

— Ну мистер Старк… — Питер посмотрел взглядом побитого щенка. Тони не проняло, спасибо годам знакомства с Харли, который постоянно использовал весь арсенал манипулятивных техник, доступных детям и подросткам. От попыток взъерошивать перья, нависать и качать права и до несчастного лица с огромными слезами, медленно скатывающимися по щекам, и дрожащими губами. О нет, Тони подросткам не доверял.

— Все еще никаких «ну». Это же с какой силой тебе надо было удариться головой, чтобы не только за ночь не прошло, но тебя еще и утром из школы отправили отлеживаться домой?

— У нас просто подготовка ко Дню Колумба, — виновато ответил Питер. — Я презентацию уже вчера сдал, так что, вроде как, и не нужен больше.

— Ну, — Тони выразительно хрустнул пальцами. — Тогда я позвоню твоей тетушке, что ты до вторника на стажировке. Хелен, а какой сегодня день?

— Четверг. Полдень, — она оторвалась от монитора и повернулась к капсуле-колыбели, в которой отлеживался Питер. — Я могу начинать?

— Да-да, конечно. Он весь твой, — приглашающим жестом указал Тони на капсулу. — Я послушаю, ты не против? Кстати, за сколько капсула справится с новым алгоритмом?

— Что, хочешь потешить внутреннего садиста-вуайериста? — хмыкнула Хелен. — Трех часов ему хватит, потом будет как огурчик. Если хочешь слушать, то без проблем, только не перебивай. Итак, мистер Паркер, давайте я расскажу вам о прочности ваших костей и возможных побочных эффектах от вовремя не вылеченных травм. Если начнет тошнить, то слева от вас есть пакеты с автоматическим замком.

— Т… Тошнить?

— Да, знаете, частый побочный эффект от моих лекций. Итак, Пятница, смоделируй трехмерную модель его головы. Добавь травму черепа с трещиной в височной области и кровоизлиянием. Да, как если бы сила удара была выше всего-то на двадцать процентов. С первичным выбуханием мозга через поврежденную оболочку… В динамике, пожалуйста. Добавь отек и…

Питер слегка позеленел и взял один из пакетиков, нервно сминая его в пальцах. Что-то ему подсказывало, что воспользоваться им придется.

***

Как Пеппер и предсказывала, Харли даже не знал, по какой причине он хочет ругаться сильнее — из-за истории с Паркером-Пауком, из-за Стервятника или из-за помолвки. Нарезать по мастерской круги и зыркать в камеры ему надоело буквально через двадцать минут после прилета, так что он сделал проще и лег спать в засаде, так и не дождавшись прихода Тони, который, по данным Пятницы, зависал в медблоке.

Не была бы ему нужна консультация Тони для работы по равновесным состояниям, он бы из МИТ все равно сбежал. Просто чтобы отдохнуть. Декан наседал, для получения зачетных единиц надо было сдавать пространные размышления по философии и социологии, черт бы побрал Пеппер, которая заставила их взять, да и вообще, как-то соскучился Харли по стажировкам. Тем более, что стоило ему буквально на пару недель оставить Нью-Йорк без внимания, как там разгулялся злодей с оружием на базе инопланетных технологий, а Тони сделал Пеппер предложение.

Теоретически, можно было бы слетать в Роуз Хилл, чтобы там просто завалиться в спальне с книжкой и потупить несколько дней, но два фактора заставили остановиться все же на Башне.

Во-первых, во время еженедельного созвона с матушкой Харли выяснил, что она решила завести отношения. Был бы это какой-то случайный мужик, Харли бы уже домой мчался, чтобы пересчитывать ему зубы, сурово смотреть и многозначительно угрожающе молчать, как и положено старшему сыну. Но матушка сломала систему, прислав фото со смутно-знакомой милой женщиной чуть старше себя, у которой оказалось еще и трое детей. Лора выглядела как человек настолько открытый и добрый, что у Харли не получилось даже каплю злости из себя выжать. До полной кучи выяснилось, что почтенные разведенные дамочки не только нашли утешение в обществе друг друга, но и строили планы по совместному открытию то ли кофейни, то ли ресторанчика домашней кухни, так что Харли даже не смог определиться с отношением к происходящему и просто очень по-взрослому самоустранился.

Во-вторых, консультация все же была нужна, а еще нужнее было поставить фамилию Тони в списке научных руководителей. Декана это, конечно, не смутит — валить будет по-взрослому, но вот остальных членов комиссии могло пронять.

Ну и в-третьих, но в этом Харли вслух никогда не признается, спать на до последнего пятна знакомом продавленном диване в мастерской было ностальгически-приятно. Так что он запустил в сборку модельку истребителя с крылом обратной стреловидности, которую смеха ради обсчитывал с точки зрения аэродинамики в свободное от стычек с деканом время, и завалился на тот самый диван, отрубаясь в ту же секунду, когда его голова коснулась декоративной подушки.

***

— Ну что, — радостно заявил Тони, помогая Питеру сесть в открывшейся капсуле. — Ужин?

Вместо ответа Паркер дернулся и позеленел, зашарил в поисках стопки пакетов.

— Ладно-ладно, шучу я, — Тони перехватил Питера за плечи и заставил встать. — В себя пришел? Голова не кружится?

— Нет, — слегка удивленно отозвался тот. — Круто, меня даже не шатает! Только все еще подташнивает. Это от сотрясения?

— Эм… Не думаю, сотрясение тебе вылечили. По-секрету, когда я летом затянул с плановой проверкой сердца и чуть не словил сердечный приступ, доктор Чо мне тут такой разнос устроила, что я еще два дня есть не мог, — от компьютера, за которым сидела Хелен, раздался сдавленный смешок. — Ну а что, грудину мне заменили, мышцы нарастили. И вместо сердца — пламенный мотор!

— Я что, мало тебе моделей показала? — слегка угрожающе донеслось от Хелен. — Иммунопатологический ответ, отторжение и мутиляция, деструкция, токсический некроз, гниение…

Тони икнул и на секунду зажал себе рот, замахал в сторону Хелен.

— Хватит-хватит. У меня хорошая память. И я же с тех пор регулярно на поддерживающую терапию ложусь? Питер, ты тоже лучше не сачкуй. Если Карен скажет, что тебя хочет видеть доктор Чо, то бегом к ней. Договорились?

— Договорились, мистер Старк. Доктор Чо, спасибо за помощь. Мне гораздо лучше и, ну, голова не болит, — Питер с интересом огляделся. — Если можно, я бы у вас иногда зависал. Мне очень биохимия интересна…

— Договорились, — Хелен снова высунулась из-за стола с облаком голограмм. — И я даже не буду против, если с тобой будет Харли. Думаю, в твоей компании он будет менее разрушителен, чем в гордом одиночестве.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — уже от лестницы пробормотал Тони. Медблок стратегически располагался прямо под его личными мастерскими, а до лифтов регулярно было лень идти, так что Тони просто пробил на нескольких этажах полы и установил лестницы.

— А кто такой Харли? — набрался духу Питер, чтобы задать вопрос. — Ваш сотрудник?

— Ага. К несчастью. Дубина, мне не нужен плед. Отвяжись, иди, займись чем-нибудь полезным… Куда ты меня… Вот значит как. Пятница, мне сообщить не надо было?

Дубина все же всучил своему создателю плед и триумфально засвистел, тыкая в сторону дивана, на котором сладко дрых Харли Кинер. На тощем подростке уже криво лежали два пледа, которые явно туда положил Дубина, но расправить так и не смог. На голоса Харли поморщился и потянулся, что-то нечленораздельно простонав, когда плечи явственно щелкнули.

— О-о-х… Старею…

— Тебе тринадцать, Харли, — стальным тоном ответил Тони, метко швырнув плед в голову своему первому стажеру. — Что ты тут забыл? Мне ждать очередного звонка от декана, теперь о прогулах? И как тебе вообще в голову пришло с ним спорить над проблемами термодинамики? Обрати внимание, даже я с Хэмптоном на его поле не сцеплялся.

— Эй, ты же сам говорил, что наше поколение ваше превзойти должно. Там все к празднику готовятся, так что я самоустранился. Пить мне нельзя, девчонок портить пока неинтересно и вообще рано, а больше там до вторника делать нечего. И вообще, я, блин, сюда ругаться приехал. Ты наконец сделал предложение Пеппер? Серьезно?

— Недоросликам слова не давали.

— Это я еще молчу, что Стервятника без меня валили. И молчу, что все это время ты, блин, своей старой задницей сидел на технологиях Читаури, и мне об этом ни слова не сказал! Мне! Не! Сказал!

— Попридержи свои полтора метра ярости, с чего вообще я бы стал начинающему пироману о таком говорить?

— Механик, ньютоновское яблоко тебе в глотку, я не пироман! Не пироман! — скомканный плед полетел обратно, прямо Тони в голову. Харли сел на диване и сложил на груди руки, оценивающе прищурившись на Питера. — Все взрывы были случайными, ты просто придираешься, и вообще, это кто?

Тони показательно повернулся к Питеру и патетично ткнул пальцем в сторону дивана.

— Питер, это и есть Харли. Головная боль СтаркИндастриз и моя лично. Стажер, который активно работает над тем, чтобы стать бывшим стажером. Если ты его убьешь, то я помогу спрятать труп и сделаю первым стажером тебя.

— Ты взял еще одного стажера? — практически взвизгнул Харли, вскакивая на ноги прямо на диване, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте. — Без моего ведома?! А ты не охренел, Механик? Я еще и года в МИТ не проучился, а тут только что бразильский карнавал с покером и шлюхами не завели!

Тони огляделся в поисках подходящего снаряда, но на ближайшем верстаке стояла только паяльная печь, бросить которую удалось бы только в броне.

— Пит, самое время заклеить ему пасть. У тебя шутеры с собой?

Лицо Харли медленно просветлело, а потом он спрыгнул с дивана, расплываясь в такой улыбке, что Тони резко сообразил, что и перед кем он сказал. Питер же почувствовал, как на загривке волоски встали дыбом.

— Так это тот самый Питер, который членистоногое, — буквально промурлыкал Харли, подкрадываясь ближе с явным вивисекторским интересом в глазах. — Стриптизерша в торте. Тони, ты прощен!

Питер чисто инстинктивно отшатнулся, прячась за спину наставника. Харли не отставал, так что они нарезали вокруг Тони круги в какой-то странной пародии на хоровод. Второй круг, третий, четвертый… Тони накрыл ладонью глаза и расхохотался, пока первый стажер вокруг него медленно, но неумолимо преследовал второго.

— Значит так, — поймал он их в какой-то момент за воротники. — Кинер, Паркер. Раз уж вы тут у меня одновременно застряли до вторника, пожмите друг другу руки. И давайте решим, как именно мы будем разносить лаборатории и мастерские. Есть идеи?

Питер и Харли, с опасливым интересом друг друга оглядывающие, посмотрели на Тони, переглянулись… И внезапно действительно пожали друг другу руки, как лучшие друзья. А Тони почувствовал легкий холодок по шее, но решил его проигнорировать. Ну что такого могут за пять дней сделать два подростка? Тем более, что они будут под его присмотром.


	8. 2016-5. И все идет по плану

Роуди привычно на руках вытянул себя из капсулы в кресло-каталку. Вживления нейроимплантов все тянулись и тянулись без конца и края. Стоило прижиться и интегрироваться в систему предыдущему, как Хелен тут же требовала провести серию тестов, а после очередной неудачи бронировала команду хирургов и капсулу.

Быть подопытной свинкой ему было не впервой. А если после тестирования на нем технологию удастся вывести в массовое производство, то не останется больше инвалидов, вроде тех, которые пошли в далеком 2015 за Киллианом ради шанса получить обратно свою конечность. Протез будет почти что частью тела, давая ответ и ощущаясь после калибровки настоящей ногой или рукой. Не останется парализованных, множество болезней опорно-двигательной системы можно будет если не излечить, то, как минимум, купировать большую часть неприятных симптомов. Био-импланты превратят в нейро-управляемый протез указанную часть тела, как бы сильно она не предавала своего хозяина.

Тони в первые же месяцы после событий в Берлине склепал грубый нейроимплант перехвата, который идущий от мозга сигнал на конкретном участке снимал, обрабатывал и корректировал, а потом передавал дальше в виде электрического импульса на нужную мышцу, минуя участок разрыва нервов. Увы, военный и террористический потенциал этой технологии был на порядок выше, чем медицинский, так что единственный созданный имплант должен был навсегда остаться единственным образцом, позволяя Роуди поворачивать корпус.

Проект подхватила Хелен, пытаясь сделать систему био-интегрированной, чтобы после приживления избежать возможности внешнего взлома. Тестовые образцы имплантировали регулярно, но, увы, пока ни один из них не смог дать стабильного результата. Роуди это расстраивало не сильно — нейро-управляемые экзопротезы Тони довел до совершенства, а подкожные электроды на голове мог заметить только тот, кто знал куда надо смотреть.

— Как всегда, восемь часов никакой нагрузки и даже не сметь думать о нагрузке?

— А вы отлично изучили правила, полковник, — мурлыкнула Хелен и закинула ногу на ногу. — Сможете в ближайшие дни ко мне на осмотр попасть?

— Приложу все силы, но не обещаю. Сейчас у меня самолет в Вашингтон, буду с военными опять собачиться. В этот раз надо дополнительно принимать какие-нибудь лекарства?

— Пожалуй, будет достаточно следовать старой схеме…

***

Когда Пеппер работала, отвлечь ее могло мало что. И мало кто. За одним исключением, и это исключение в ближайшее время должно было стать ее супругом.

Первой ласточкой был звонок из отделов тестирования и патентного бюро с жалобами о том, что Тони опять вошел в раж и заваливает их работой. Следом сработали протоколы, проинформировавшие ее, что благоверный в мастерской двое суток без нормального сна. А небольшая собственноручная проверка — что на том же режиме, перехватывая сон урывками по пятнадцати минут, существовали и его стажеры.

Пеппер прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула, чувствуя, как начинает закипать. Вызвала секретаря.

— Тереза, мне жутко неудобно, но не могли бы вы очистить мое расписание? Пока до конца дня.

Тереза Арбогаст, секретарь-референт и буквально ее правая рука, поправила очки и поджала губы.

— Конечно, мисс Поттс. Только не убейте своего будущего мужа. И… Не хотите чаю? У вас глаза пожелтели… от злости.

Пеппер застонала и с глухим стуком опустила голову на столешницу, жмурясь и пытаясь успокоиться. Тереза понимающе тихо прикрыла за собой дверь, вызвала машину и пошла заваривать чай. Многое в мире менялось, но одно оставалось неизменным. Раз в квартал мисс Поттс собственноручно проверяла общие отчеты, докупала предметы искусства в коллекцию и просила освободить расписание на остаток дня, чтобы умчаться выкуривать мистера Старка из мастерской.

***

— Пеппер, в подобной ситуации ты должна была бороться, а не примкнуть к ним!

Вирджиния Поттс покаянно замолчала в трубку. Роуди был чертовски прав. Она принесла в мастерскую какао с зефирками. И даже напоила им Тони, Питера и Харли, которые выглядели и вели себя как обожравшиеся кофейных зерен белки. Но вместо того, чтобы после этого просто разогнать их по разным комнатам, она совершила непростительную ошибку и вчиталась в один из проектов. В итоге она несколько часов просидела с ними, помогая с алгоритмизацией. А потом позвонили из европейского филиала…

— Логично, что теперь тебя игнорируют, — продолжил меж тем Роуди. — Они же за эти… Сколько там? Третий, четвертый день? В общем, вышли на финишную прямую. Тони теперь от проектов только танком оттащишь, это я со студенческих времен помню. И стажеры у него такие же.

— Да, но теперь они меня не просто игнорируют, а вообще плевать хотели на то, что я говорю, если это не касается их... их... их игрушек! И пока я оттаскиваю в комнату одного, остальные возвращаются в мастерскую. Я в одиночку не справляюсь без членовредительства, а Хэппи взял отпуск и куда-то увез Мэй.

— Может отправить джет за миссис Кинер? — неуверенно предложил Роуди.

— Они с Лорой заняты с открытием кафе, хотят управиться до ноября. Да еще и Натаниэль вроде приболел, так что только если других вариантов не останется. Роуди, тебе же в любом случае надо показаться Хелен. И кстати, о танке… Прихвати броню. Думаю, в чем-то ты прав, тащить их из мастерских будет проще при наличии тяжелой техники.

***

Харли жадно присосался к бутылке с водой, смахнул со лба пот и, кивнув инструктору, привычно поплелся в раздевалку. Болело избитое тело, ныли мышцы, как и всегда после хорошей тренировки. На самом деле Харли хотел где-нибудь научиться вин-чун, как Тони. Увы, наиболее близкой альтернативой, которую мог предложить МИТ, было айкидо.

— Ио, кто нас искал? — нацепил он браслет и наушник.

— Питер Паркер оставил заметки по последнему проекту в чате, а также хотел созвониться. Рекомендую это сделать после душа, потому что ты, лысый примат, наверняка воняешь.

— А ты очаровательна, как, впрочем, и всегда, — заявил Харли, заставив Иокасту поперхнуться и замолчать, придумывая достойный ответ. — Питера набери, только без видео.

В раздевалке было пусто и тихо, так что Харли прислонился затылком к холодной дверце шкафчика. Потом все же заставил себя встать и пойти в душ.

— Хар? Прости, сразу не ответил, был на уроке. И Неда еле-еле стряхнул, он все пытается вызнать, с кем это я переписываюсь по стажировке.

— Да я сам только с тренировки, — Харли настроил воду на почти кипяток и со стоном шагнул под душ. — Везучий ты засранец, Пит. Небось, с твоим-то метаболизмом мышцы не болят после нагрузки, а?

— Я примерно потому и звонил, — мрачно отозвался Питер. — Помнишь, ты все докапывался про анатомию?

— Было дело, — согласился Харли, поворачиваясь и подставляя под горячую воду плечи, одновременно разминая ноющие руки. — Я даже краем глаза посмотрел на сканы, помнишь, которые ты мне сам скинул. А что, Хелен что-то нашла?

— Нет, я дочитал твою подборку про всякие возможные проявления мутации, — еще мрачнее ответил Питер. — Думал, что ты там в каждой второй строчке шутил. Но… В общем, решил локти рассмотреть. Раньше был уверен, что мне просто одежда натирает, а там и правда… Ну, под кожей как будто… припухлости.

Харли замер под недовольное сопение Питера, мысленно до последнего слова восстанавливая то, что он понаписал. Про локти там были варианты с альтернативным строением суставной сумки, чтобы выдерживать нагрузку, про изменение амплитуды поворота и… про возможное расположения педипальп. Согнувшись пополам, Харли заржал как молодой конь. Пресс заныл с удвоенной силой, но перестать Харли не мог, ухохатываясь под сдавленное возмущение Питера.

— Прости-прости, — наконец собрался он с силами. — Честно, Пит, я не над тобой. Просто…

Он снова заржал, сползая по стенке.

— Просто я когда о тебе в первый раз услышал, у Тони сразу спросил про прядильные трубочки. И не на колене ли у тебя, кх, органы размножения, — просипел Харли в изнеможении. — И Пеппер мне у-угрожала, чтобы я не смел собственноручно проверять. Прости, Пит. Фу-ух. Так, я спокоен. Ты Тони сказал?

— Нет, — раздосадовано буркнул Питер, прижимаясь пылающим лбом к дереву и бесконечно радуясь, что для этого разговора он на большом перерыве сбежал подальше от Неда и остальных одноклассников, в частности от ЭмДжей, которая была просто ужасающе наблюдательной. — Мне как-то неудобно. И ты не смей. Я просто надеялся как-то это решить, чтобы мистер Старк не узнал.

— Короче, посмотрю еще раз сканы, — уже спокойно отозвался Харли. — Скорее всего, это рудиментарное новообразование, ну, как у тебя со слухом получилось. Трихоботрии и все такое. Но вообще-то с этим надо к Хелен. А Тони хоть так, хоть так в итоге узнает, хотя я сомневаюсь, что он среагирует так же… непрофессионально, как я сейчас. Он всегда все узнает, просто иногда не сразу. В общем, напиши Хелен и попроси эту проблему по-тихому решить. Хелен точно не откажет, ты у нее как начал в отделе ошиваться, так с тех пор в любимчиках и ходишь.

— А как насчет конфиденциальности?

— Эм… — Харли вылез из-под горячего душа и вытер голову, отчего волосы встали дыбом. Расфокусировано уставился в пустоту и пожал плечами. — Ну, это же Хелен. Она точно тебе не навредит, в том числе сливом информации. Только ты не затягивай, лучше сегодня же и съезди.

Питер отлип от дерева. С утра и до звонка он успел себя накрутить, но после разговора ему полегчало. И правда, что он так беспокоится?

— Спасибо, Хар. Кстати, по проекту. Ты когда будешь в Нью-Йорке?

Харли вздохнул. Полтора часа на вертолете или джете, но декан, увидев фамилию «Старк» в списке научруков, как будто с цепи сорвался, намереваясь любой ценой Харли завалить.

— Не знаю пока. Думаю, на неделе утром на часок заскочу. Не пересечемся, увы.

— Жаль, — Питер досадливо поморщился, посмотрел на время и медленно побрел к школьному корпусу, пиная камешек. — Я еще раз посмотрел то сочленение. Как тебе идея использовать электроактивный полимер?..

***

В связи с тем, что Пеппер укатила с инспекцией в один из канадских филиалов, Тони зависал в медблоке, одновременно калибруя колыбель и обворовывая Хелен на пиццу.

— Показатель отклика отличный. Дальше пятый блок управления.

— Ага. Как у вас с Роуди? Сказать Пеппер, чтобы она в тебя букетом прицелилась?

— Нет уж, спасибо. Ты же знаешь, что я серьезные отношения не завожу… Можешь еще на полтора оборота подкрутить? Отлично. Дальше шестой блок. И Роуди в курсе, что это просто флирт.

— Ага. А потом мне зарабатывать цирроз, играя вам по очереди службу психологической поддержки? — Тони облизнулся и зажал зубами отвертку, потому что другая рука была занята пиццей. Прищурился и стукнул кулаком по опоре, заставляя один из элементов встать на место. — Нашел. Надо будет виброзащиту поставить. Но раз уж начали, то давай все докалибруем.

— Шестой в норме. Седьмой… а давай-ка сразу восьмой. И не бойся, никаких разбитых сердец. Кстати, Паркеру вчера удалила цимбиумы.

— Не переводи тему, какие еще… — до Тони дошло сказанное и он поперхнулся пиццей. Прокашлялся. — Повтори. Что?

— Говорю, Питеру с локтей удалила зародыши цимбиумов, — Хелен глотнула еще вина. Тони завис со сложным лицом, глядя на нее так, как будто выбирая, какой вопрос он хочет задать первым. — Прошло отлично. Нет, не восстановятся. Скорее всего тогда же, когда происходила первая перестройка после мутагена. Да, те самые, которые пауки используют для размножения.

Тони, привычно получивший от Хелен ответы на все незаданные вопросы, довольной гиеной расхохотался, а Хелен порадовалась тому, как ловко она закрыла вопрос про Роуди. Отношения — это не для нее. Слишком много всего она тестировала на себе, чтобы рисковать и создавать семью. Да и в целом, как верно в свое время заметила Пеппер, Хелен уже очень давно в брачном союзе со своей работой, и между ними нет места третьему. Только легкий и ни к чему не обязывающий флирт со всеми подряд.

***

Ноябрь поймал Тони и Пеппер за согласованием списка гостей. Это не говоря о подборе закусок для фуршета, теме оформления и остальной тысяче мелочей, которые были необходимы для церемонии и последующего официального банкета.

Пресса буквально завывала от счастья. Свадьба века между самой влиятельной женщиной в мире, которая держала под своей изящной шпилькой крупнейшую высокотехнологичную компанию и щелчком пальцев могла перевернуть мировой рынок, и самим Железным Человеком, да еще и с пикантным намеком на возможный скандал. Прямым текстом о том, что Тони Старк сначала «подарил своей секретутке должность», а теперь брал ее в жены, рискнул заикнуться только один желтушный журнал, но вот вписать Пеппер в роль Золушки попытались многие. Пиар-отдел СтаркИндастриз в ответ разразился залпом памфлетов, суть которых сводилась к тому, что если учиться хорошо, то можно стать инженером, гендиром или аналитиком, а если учиться плохо, то только и остается, что писать завистливые статейки и надеяться стать «золушкой».

Вишенкой и вторым актом стала негласно проспонсированная кампания в прессе, вести которую Тони поручил своей старой знакомой, Кристин Эверхарт. О, она с огромным удовольствием прошлась по основным изданиям как асфальтоукладчик по газону, продвигая революционную мысль о том, что вообще-то «золушкой» в этом союзе был Тони, а Пеппер — гордым носителем условных штанов и главой семьи, которая сквозь пальцы смотрела на маленькое золото-титановое хобби своего несколько инфантильного и чрезмерно увлекающегося партнера.

Пресса подавилась и притихла, разрываясь между двумя векторами развития долгожданного скандала. Пока журналисты чинили порванные шаблоны, Пеппер и Тони закрыли вопрос с Соглашениями и смогли спокойно подготовиться к свадьбе.

— Я все еще думаю насчет платья из кремнеземной ткани, — Тони оседлал стул и покачивался на нем, пока Пеппер задумчиво поворачивалась перед зеркалом. — Или какого-нибудь другого кевлароподобного материала. А я бы в броне…

— Укушу, — игриво пригрозила Пеппер, покосившись на него вспыхнувшим оранжевым глазом. — Не слишком плечи открытые?

— Открытые ровно настолько, чтобы я не мог глаз отвести. Восхитительные, — Тони подошел ближе и, не удержавшись, поцеловал ее в обсуждаемое плечо. — Почти как в 2008. Только там было платье с открытой спиной. На том благотворительном вечере… эм…

— Помощи семьям пожарных, — Пеппер улыбнулась. — Отлично. Значит, на этом фасоне и остановимся. И мы все еще не решили вопрос с аккредитацией журналистов и официальным релизом о причинах сохранения за мной девичьей фамилии.

— А мы не можем сказать правду? Ну, что столь резкая и внезапная смена фамилии во всех документах загрузит наш юридический отдел на три тысячи процентов и обойдется в бюджет какой-нибудь маленькой европейской страны, так что мы просто растянем этот процесс на два-три года?

— Не можем. Нам нужно только позитивное освещение, так что лучше думать в сторону каких-нибудь радикально-феминистских причин. Это же заткнет рот всем анти-цисгендерным движениям. И ты не посмеешь заставить меня общаться с ними в одиночку. Хватит того, что я большую часть организации банкета на себя взяла. И ты мне так и не сознался, где будет проходить приватная вечеринка! Спасибо, что хоть список гостей согласовали.

Тони мученически застонал и спрятал лицо у нее в изгибе шеи.

***

— Интересно, это можно посчитать за побег со свадьбы?

Тони в ответ рассмеялся, поднес к губам ладонь Пеппер и поцеловал ее рядом с кольцом. Вертолет под управлением Пятницы унес их прочь из Нью-Йорка, в котором еще несколько часов продолжался банкет в честь их свадьбы. Галстук и пиджак валялись рядом с туфлями и ажурным, но от того не менее тяжелым колье, а сами Тони и Пеппер устроились в обнимку, отдыхая после шума и необходимости непрерывно улыбаться.

— Побег с банкета не считается. Мы ведь не из-под венца сбежали, а от репортеров, причем ты им даже мишень оставила. О, они точно порвут Росса на ленточки вопросами о соглашении.

— Так и не скажешь, куда мы летим? — Пеппер покрутила на пальце кольцо. — Свадебный подарок — очень расплывчатое объяснение.

Тони тайком глянул в телефон, сверяясь с полетной картой.

— Уже прилетели. Смотри…

За откинутой шторкой солнце тонуло в Тихом Океане, а на скале раскинулся белый особняк со знакомыми обводами. Заложив крутой вираж, вертолет мягко опустился на посадочную площадку на крыше. Пеппер медленно вышла, восхищенно оглядываясь, в закатном солнце ее волосы казались нестерпимо-рыжими, как будто в них запутался огонь. Тони подхватил свою жену на руки и, счастливо смеющуюся, утащил прямо в спальню.

***

Хэппи и Мэй приехали как раз к утреннему кофе. Роуди и Хелен немногим позже привезли Питера, после чего впятером спустились на пляж, давая новобрачным небольшую передышку перед основным празднованием для ближнего круга и без прессы.

К полудню начали собираться главы отделов и «приближенные» сотрудники СтаркИндастриз, коллеги-ученые, доверенные партнеры по бизнесу и несколько политических фигур, мутанты, чьи проблемы Тони самолично решал, в том числе и Парвати с сестрой. Люди и нелюди, которых Тони и Пеппер уважали или ценили достаточно сильно, чтобы лично сообщить о свадьбе, отпраздновать ее. Семья. Друзья. Союзники.

— Миссис Кинер. Лора, — Тони по очереди обнял женщин. — Выглядите прекрасно, отношения вам к лицу. Харли обещал заглянуть ближе к ночи, сегодня у него первый раунд защиты. Как дела в кафе? Никто не беспокоит, не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь?

— Все отлично, — Лора впихнула Тони в руки Натаниэля, с которым они друг на друга недоуменно уставились. — Роуз Хилл отлично нам подошел. Кто бы подумал, что я когда-нибудь начну бизнес, тем более с матерью твоего стажера. Бывают же совпадения.

Тони перехватил Натаниэля и нахмурился на его попытку снять наушник. Ребенок в ответ посмотрел незамутненным взглядом и снова потянулся к светящейся штучке. Тони быстро снял наушник и спрятал в карман.

— Когда ждать свадьбу?

— Когда ждать пополнения в семье Старк-Поттс? — отбила миссис Кинер, забирая Натаниэля, который высматривал путь к заветному карману. — Пойду, поздороваюсь с Пеппер. Лора, ты со мной?

Завершив круг и поприветствовав прибывших, Тони подобрался к Пеппер, которая привычно оккупировала бар и щебетала с главами отделов СИ.

— Эй, красавица! — оперся он на стойку. — Что-нибудь на твой вкус. А может и погорячее, только тихо, пока моя жена не заметила.

— На мой вкус, — Пеппер поставила перед мужем стакан томатного сока с листиком базилика, а потом с хулиганской улыбкой перегнулась через стойку и поцеловала. — Погорячее. Как думаешь, мне стоит ближе к ночи прицелиться букетом в Лору?

— Идея хороша. Не в Мэй же кидать, — они одновременно посмотрели в сторону уголка с пуфиками, который оккупировали Хэппи, Мэй, Питер, миссис Кинер с дочкой и Лора с детьми. — О черт, почему их знакомство меня пугает?

Полторы сотни человек постепенно прибывали, в броуновском движении сталкивались друг с другом, завязывали разговоры, расслаблялись, пили и поздравляли молодоженов. Тони обнаруживал себя то в научной дискуссии, то в политических закулисных обсуждениях, то по уши в экономике.

— Ваше величество, — пожал он руку Т’Чалле, после чего с некоторым недоумением огляделся, потому что Пятница сообщила ему о трех гостях из Ваканды. — Глава стражи Окойе. Вы прибыли вдвоем?

— Увы, моя сестра слишком легко отвлекается, — вздохнул Т’Чалла. — Боюсь, что случайно услышанное обсуждение квантовой гравитации для нее привлекательнее, чем социальные приличия. Она потеряна для общества.

— Ну, для социальных приличий был вчерашний банкет. Сегодняшняя встреча проходит в свободном формате. При определенной аккуратности в выборе собеседника можно обсуждать что угодно, вплоть до нарушений международных договоров и Соглашений.

— На что вы намекаете, мистер Старк? — напрягся Т’Чалла, а Окойе за его спиной крепче сжала копье, опасно щурясь.

Тони обезоруживающе поднял руки, показывая, что не опасен.

— Ни в коем случае. Говорю прямым текстом. Я же могу быть уверен, что Лоре не придется разбираться со своим бывшим мужем, который абсолютно случайно узнает ее текущее местоположение?

— Не беспокойтесь, — ощутимо расслабился Т’Чалла. — После изучения всех особенностей произошедшего в начале лета…

— То-о-они! Меня почти не завалили!

Харли налетел сбоку как маленький ураган.

— Хэмптон приперся со мной, хотел тебя лично поздравить, так что я буквально на полчасика, потом обратно его повезу… — он обернулся на тех, с кем говорил Тони, и замер с приоткрытым ртом. — О. Мой. Бог! Не верю своим глазам! Это просто какая-то мечта наяву!

Тони не удержался от фейспалма, а Т’Чалла приосанился когда Харли наконец перестал давиться воздухом, и сложил руки со сжатыми кулаками на груди в вакандском приветствии.

— Это большая честь, встретиться с вами! Генерал Окойе, вы мой кумир! — Т’Чалла несолидно замер с вытянувшимся лицом, Тони перестал накрывать глаза и зажал себе рот, а Окойе медленно подняла бровь. — Корея. Записи с видеорегистраторов. Этот бросок копья, идеальное попадание между передним мостом и силовиком! А приземление? Это же просто…

Оставив польщенную, но недоумевающую Окойе разбираться с перевозбужденным от счастья Харли, Тони кивнул Т’Чалле, предлагая следовать за собой. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние они переглянулись и одинаково усмехнулись.

— Она же не убьет ребенка?

— Не должна. Рискну предположить, что это был или ваш сотрудник, или ваш бастард.

— Стажер. Очень перспективный стажер, который в перспективе может занять мое место. Бастардов у меня нет, я даже в лучшие годы был весьма осторожен.

— Ну, если они и есть, то прячете вы их отлично.

Тони оскорбленно фыркнул.

— Могу поспорить, про прятки вы лучше меня знаете. Хотя и не во всех областях. Пора бы уже завести свою орбитальную группировку, из космоса на Землю интересно смотреть. Мало накрыть территорию маскировкой, с излучением надо работать аккуратнее… Упс. Я вслух это сказал?

Т’Чалла наклонил голову.

— Я это заслужил. Но замечание об орбитальной группировке кажется мне разумным. СтаркИндастриз еще предлагает спутниковые мощности?

— Смотря для каких целей.

— Мы открываем представительство Ваканды в Окленде, Шури как раз будет курировать этот проект. Думаю, выделенный спутниковый канал нам пригодится.

— Как и хорошая консультация, — сочувственно добавил Тони. — Мне кажется или это принцесса Шури к нам направляется? Что у нее с лицом?

— Если считать принцессу стажером короля, то вы сейчас на месте Окойе, — сдержанно улыбнулся Т’Чалла. — Вы же не убьете ребенка?

***

После того, как все собрались, толкнули несколько прочувственных речей и подрались за букет невесты, а потом заставили молодоженов целоваться на бис снова и снова, Пеппер громко объявила про супружеский долг и утащила Тони в сторону спальни. Вечеринка начала затихать сама собой.

— Это было здорово, — Тони звездой растянулся на кровати. — Пятница, все остались довольны?

— Двадцать шесть гостей остались на ночь. Общая сумма заключенных контрактов составляет около одиннадцати миллиардов, каждый из гостей обменялся контактами с новыми знакомыми от трех до сорока раз, показатели мозговых волн…

Пеппер, которая из упомянутых контрактов заключила примерно треть, устроилась у Тони под боком, поглаживая кольцо. Лично ей казалось, что столь мирно вечеринка прошла в том числе потому, что декан Хэмптон практически сразу пинками погнал Харли обратно в МИТ.

— Таким образом, все гости остались довольны. Босс, Питер Паркер запрашивает доступ в мастерскую.

— Пусть играется, — зевнула Пеппер. — Спать?

— Спать, — подтвердил Тони. — Однозначно спать.

— Поверить не могу, что мы без потерь пережили свадьбу…

Тони согласно всхрапнул и притянул ее ближе.

***

Под чутким руководством Пятницы и Карен мастерские Питер нашел почти сразу. Даже зная, что это не оригинальные мастерские, само осознание того, что в этой географической точке мистер Старк когда-то собрал первую броню, а потом добавил элемент в таблицу Менделеева, пробирало до мурашек. К его сожалению, Пятница была слабо знакома с этими мастерскими, располагая только архивами своего предшественника, Джарвиса.

Питер выбрал угол над диваном и привычно сплел что-то вроде гамака. Порой от мутации были не только плюсы, но и минусы, как, например, инстинкты, которые нашептывали, что в паутинном коконе будет безопаснее и удобнее всего. Или цимбиумы, при одном воспоминании о которых Питер поежился.

— Пятница, а Харли ведь Джарвиса застал? И знает, что с Джарвисом произошло? Можешь меня с ним связать, если он еще не спит?

Харли не спал. Да и о каком сне может идти речь, когда день был настолько насыщенным. Так что Харли сидел и вдохновленно переписывал и проверял все те места, к которым комиссия сумела прикопаться. Вопрос Питера он выслушал очень внимательно.

— Я знал его. Это первый… Ну, технически, если считать Дубину, то второй ИИ Тони. Он был классным. Мы когда только познакомились, у него полетел речевой центр, так что он, цитирую, на конце фраз выдавал сомнительную клюкву. А потом он за мной приглядывал и помогал частенько, когда надо было что-то в интернете найти. И говорил с британским акцентом. Джей погиб во время событий с Альтроном. Я не должен все это знать, но, сам понимаешь, шила в мешке не утаишь. Так что большую часть событий я восстановил.

— Расскажешь? — Питер свернулся клубочком и прикрыл глаза, готовясь слушать.

— Ладно. Ты теперь тоже стажер, так что знать не помешает, хотя у меня и неполная информация. Дело было в 2015 году. Тони тогда еще работал с Мстителями. Ну, вот этот вот пиар-образ про идеальную сплоченную команду. В Заковии они добыли скипетр, который остался на Земле после событий в Нью-Йорке...

— Камень из него сейчас у Вижена, да? Я знаю. Они вытащили Камень Разума и установили его андроиду, чтобы тот поборол Альтрона.

Харли мрачно хмыкнул.

— Это половина правды. Ты не думал, откуда взялся Альтрон? А правда в том, что сначала Тони и Беннер сняли матрицу с Камня. Камень, или что там внутри него было, проснулся. В худших традициях плохого кино про ИИ. Джарвис… Джарвис тогда пострадал, но основные логи сохранились. Начиналось-то все безобидно. Мстители замутили вечеринку в честь добычи скипетра, в том числе и с молотом Тора поиграли. Тор. Молот. Электричество. Смекаешь?

Питер не ответил и дышал тихо-тихо. Спящая мастерская из его угла как будто наполнялась странными тенями, обычно успокаивающие перемигивания диодов на оборудовании теперь напрягали, как и голографические рабочие станции, сейчас почти полностью прозрачные, призрачные. Десятки камер и датчиков, сейчас нацеленные именно на него, как единственного посетителя, никогда не ощущались настолько явственно. Тонкие волоски на шее встали дыбом.

— Смекаешь, — констатировал Харли и снова хмыкнул. – Всего лишь доли секунды перегрузки. Оборудование бы скомпенсировало их, но для Камня это была как команда к пробуждению. Ровно в тот момент, когда все системы защиты перезагружались. Спонтанная самокомпиляция, доступ в интернет, Джарвиса просто в клочья порвало, только ядро и уцелело.

— Но почему тогда Вижен получился… добрым? — шепотом спросил Питер, как будто какая-то сила его останавливала от того, чтобы нарушить тишину мастерской. — Как будто куска истории не хватает, не складывается.

— Я сам много раз задавался этим вопросом, — честно ответил Харли. — Даже у Тони спрашивал, но он мне не только не ответил, но и закрыл доступ ко всей внутренней информации по тому периоду. То, что я рассказываю, установить удалось только по косвенным уликам, сам-то я тогда очень не вовремя глаза повредил. С гарантией знаю только то, что камень немного изменил свойства после того, как Альтрон от него отделился. В общем, слушай дальше. Альтрон получил идею-фикс о том, чтобы улучшить человечество…

Питер слушал, свернувшись в гамаке и снова прикрыв глаза. Шелест систем охлаждения и тихий гул в соседней серверной пробирали до мурашек. Харли рассказывал, ссылаясь на новостные сюжеты, случайные видео и собственные умозаключения. О том, как Альтрон добывал вибраниум и о том, как он нашел двух мутантов и уговорил их встать на свою сторону, неизвестно что им пообещав. О том, как Халк вышел из-под контроля, но не просто так, а потому что Альтрон с ним смог что-то сделать, и как сильно это ударило по репутации Мстителей. О том, как из Джарвиса и Камня сделали Вижена, в чем немало помогли технологии Хелен. Да, той самой Хелен, которая теперь жила и работала в башне, и ее колыбели. О перевербовке Ванды и Пьетро. О Заковии.

— Знаю, очень много дыр и нестыковок, но больше информации нет, — заключил Харли, одновременно с окончанием рассказа дочитавший свежую статью по теме своей работы. Питер хоть и молчал, но Карен передавала Иокасте параметры дыхания и сердцебиения, мозговых волн и электросопротивления кожи. Питер не спал, напротив — он был на пиковых показателях. Харли вздохнул. — Тони не хочет это ворошить. Но если вдруг понадобится, то я примерно знаю, где надо ломать и искать. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

— Более чем, Хар. Более чем…

***

Жизнь катилась по намеченной колее. Планы строились и исполнялись.

Маленькое семейное кафе в Роуз Хилл набирало популярность и со временем обещало перерасти в семейный бизнес.

Хэппи давился финиками и ежедневно страдал у боксерской груши, но отношения с прекрасной тетушкой Мэй того стоили.

Питер ударными темпами закрывал пробелы в знаниях на стажировках в башне, а на остальных стажировках ловил воришек, предотвращал аварии и не менее ударными темпами учился кооперироваться с полицией. Когда график позволял, Тони его таскал с собой на отчеты и конференции НИОКР.

Харли продолжал воевать с деканом, упорно выгрызая свою ученую степень. Декан, закаленный десятилетиями боев со студентами, так просто не сдавался, заставляя Харли выть, ныть и изворачиваться. Тони ему тоже не давал спуску, заставляя в СтаркИндастриз регулярно доказывать свое право на место стажера, подкидывая задачи из разных отделов и давая решать самые неожиданные проблемы. Харли орал и ругался, но даже в таком режиме таки выгрыз степень магистра к своему дню рождения.

Тони и Пеппер привыкали к новому статусу, потому что кроме него для них практически ничего не изменилось. Кольцо на пальце становилось константой жизни, вокруг которой закручивались новые проекты. Пеппер помогала интегрировать Ваканду в мировую экономику, а Тони погрузился в разработку нанитов и натаскивание Питера и Харли на роль возможных наследников империи.

Планы строились, планы исполнялись. Каждый был занят поисками и построением своего локального счастья, пока маленькая голубая планета Солнечной системы в рукаве Ориона галактики Млечный Путь неслась в комплексе сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита галактической нити Персея-Пегаса по рельсам времени к своему неизбежному будущему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что, публикуем вторую часть? Проявите хоть какую-то активность в комментариях, просто чтобы я поняла, можно ли будет в случае чего полностью перебраться на эту платформу.


End file.
